The Uru'baen Days
by guineamania
Summary: Murtagh's life after the capture by the twins Torture mental and physical until the birth of a baby dragon Includes his perspectives of meeting with Eragon
1. Welcome Home

**The Uru'baen Days**

**Disclaimer – Paolini owns inheritance, this story is filling in the gaps from a different perspective**

**This is a new way of writing for me so any feedback is welcome**

**I enjoy reviews and story alerts – make my day**

**Chapter 1 – Welcome Home**

It had been weeks maybe months. There was no way of telling what time is was or how much time had passed. Every day, he laid there believing; he is coming, he is coming. It had been weeks, he hadn't come. He is coming, he is coming. Everything I have done for him; he must be coming. The number of times I have saved his live; he must be coming, he owes me that much. We were friends; he must be coming. We are brothers; he must be coming. Why hasn't he come, why? The only time anything happened was when a small silent man came in to feed him and give him water. Then silence. This for weeks was driving him insane. His mind was no longer the safe haven he always thought it was. Did anyone notice him missing? Did anyone even care; brother would even though he doesn't know we are brothers. He would still care. The silence and nothingness was unbearable but what was to come was defiantly worse.

One day while he was contemplating life (yes, it was getting that bad!) and man with a tall confident air walked in through the door escorted by two guards. "Hello Murtagh," the man said politely. Murtagh grunted in response. "That's not very polite, say hello," Murtagh turned his head away. With lightning fast reactions, the man pulled his head back around and whispered to him, "If you want your life to be any better and you to be in less pain, you will do what I say!" he growled.

"Hello bastard, how are you?" Murtagh laughed. The man punched him hard in the face.

"And you will not talk to me like that either," he growled again. Murtagh did nothing in response. He felt his cheek begin to swell up. "Now I have been sent to get your allegiance to Galbatorix, will you swear now and make my job easy or suffer intense torture and pain?" the man asked.

"Umm let me think about it," Murtagh said pulling a sarcastic thinking expression "I'll go with option two," he laughed. The tall man pulled out a poker with the outline of a dragon in flight on the end. He murmured and the end with the dragon on glowed red hot. Murtagh guessed what was coming and tensed his muscles and gritted his teeth. "Now you will be forever marked as his slave whether you like it or not," the man laughed and pushed the poker on to Murtagh's arm. The pain soared through Murtagh's body. It felt like his blood was on fire. He tried not to yell out but the pain was too intense for him to keep it in. He yelled and the man laughed. That manic laugh was the last thing he heard before it all went black.

He woke up and his cell was empty again. He looked over at his arm and the brand clearly showed. The dragon looked majestic but the way it showed on his skin made it look twisted and evil. That would be there forever, a constant reminder of his parentage and his father's crimes. All the memories he tried to forget flared back into life. He remembered the day he got his back wound as vividly as the day it happened. It replayed in his mind despite Murtagh's best efforts to stop it. Murtagh was watching a bystander, unable to stop what was coming next. He saw his younger sister, Madeline running out of the bushes closely followed by his younger self. Selena and Morzan walked out of the castle doors into the garden. Murtagh's younger self carried on chasing his little sister. "Murtagh! Come here!" Morzan shouted he began to slow down to turn around when Madeline slipped and fell on the floor. She began crying and Murtagh turned to help her up. "Murtagh! Come now," Morzan shouted louder. He had just helped Madeline to her feet and was bending down to check her knee. He heard Selena scream but couldn't turn around before Zar'roc slashed him down the back. The older Murtagh screamed as the blade was flying through the air but obviously no one heard him. His younger self fell to the floor and blood soaked through his shirt. Murtagh screwed his eyes shut as Selena ran towards her wounded son. The sounds and smells died down and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his cell. For once he was glad to be there.

The next day, the tall man returned to his cell. "Hello again, Murtagh" the man smiled. "Today, I am going to give you a present. Pass me the band," he ordered holding out his hand to one of the guards.

"Yes Lord Alexus," the guard responded passing him a gold metal band. He checked the inscriptions on the band briefly before showing it to Murtagh.

"This is for you," Alexus laughed, "This will stop any magic because the boss doesn't believe you have no magic. Also it means you cannot say anything about this place or anything that goes on here if you escape, which in itself is very unlikely" He slide the band onto Murtagh's wrist and it tightened around his wrist sending a burning sensation up his arm. Once the burning had ended he looked at his wrist. The band was tight around his wrist and the symbols from it had spread wider than the band. He tried to talk to Alexus but no sound came out. Alexus laughed again. "Did I forget to mention, it makes you mute as well, unless either Galbatorix or I tell you to speak," he laughed again and left the room. Murtagh laid there contemplating how his live had got to this. Just as he was beginning to enjoy his life, when he was with Eragon, even being held captive by the Varden was better than this. He just lay on the cold hard slab and waited for something to happen.

Later on that day, Alexus returned and stood near Murtagh. "Will you swear the oath?" Alexus asked again. Murtagh shook his head. "Well then you are coming with me," Alexus sighed. The two guards untied the chains from the table and pulled Murtagh off the table. They tied him up in a strait jacket as Alexus maintained a spell so Murtagh couldn't move once they had tied him up the two guards grabbed onto the chains at the back of the straightjacket and the loose chained on his feet and nudged him forwards. Alexus released the spell and they all walked out of the room. It was a long walk to what Murtagh remembered as being the throne room. Alexus knocked on the door and entered. Galbatorix was sat back on the throne but sat up when Alexus and Murtagh entered. "Hello Murtagh, welcome home," Galbatorix said glaring at Murtagh. The two guards tied the chains on his feet to the wall and attached the chains on his strait jacket to rings on the wall. "Will you follow me like your father did," Galbatorix asked. Murtagh just stood there, hand held up high. He refused to look weak in front of Galbatorix. "You may speak," Galbatorix said calmly. Murtagh hurled a torrent of abuse at him. He clicked his fingers and Murtagh's voice stopped. He sighed. "Why do you hate me?" Galbatorix asked. Murtagh shrugged and glared back at him. "I don't want to torture you, Murtagh. I still think of you as my son, after Morzan was murdered I took you in as my own. This is how you repay me, conspiring with my enemies. Why?" Galbatorix asked. Murtagh shook his head and spat at the floor in front of the throne. "That's it!" Galbatorix sighed "I tried my best to give you the chance to come join me without any pain but if that is how you treat my offer then I will leave you in the hands of Lord Alexus.2 He stood up and left the throne room.

"I am going to enjoy this," Alexus laughed.


	2. Never

**Disclaimer – Paolini owns Inheritance, I just keep on coming up with creative genius I just have to write it down, for the good of Inheritance fans.**

**Thanks for my reviewers and alert subscribers please continue R&R.**

**Chapter 2 – Never**

After Galbatorix had left Murtagh in the hand of his lunatic assistant; Murtagh took the brief interlude to examine his torturer. Alexus was tall and thin more like a sorcerer than soldier. He installed fear into the eyes of all the guards and his viscous demeanour was starting to get to Murtagh. He was lecturing the guards, probably about how slippery the prisoner was, that thought brought a smile to Murtagh's lips. Once he had finished talking to them, he turned to where Murtagh was tied up. "Lights out," he laughed and smacked Murtagh over the head with a metal rod. Within seconds he was out cold.

Murtagh woke up and his head was pounding. As he looked around, the world spun viciously around him until he could bear it no more. He screwed his eyes shut and waited for the spinning and the throbbing head ache to die down. It wasn't long until his vision returned to normal. When he opened his eyes, the gravity of the situation finally sunk in. He was in the back courtyard of Uru'baen's castle, suspended in the air. He was locked in a human body shaped cage that fit Murtagh's body with a small amount of room to spare. He was hung 7 metres up in the air and was wearing only shorts. He tried to move his arms but they were chained securely in place. The iron bars were digging into the soles of his feet, cutting into them. It was blazing sunshine heating up the bars and chains that were binding Murtagh and he guessed that soon they would start to burn. Murtagh just stood there, closed his eyes and stood there breathing through the pain in his wrists and feet. He was suspended there for hours with just his own thoughts for company. In the late afternoon, Alexus came out to check on his victim. Murtagh was trying to remain composed and hold his head high but the heat and dehydration were getting to him and all his muscles were going limp. "Do you want some water?" Alexus asked mocking him. All thoughts of remaining proud left at the mention of sweet water. He nodded his head as vigorously as he could manage without throwing up what was left in his stomach. Suddenly Murtagh's whole body was covered with water as Alexus threw it up with magic he gulped down as much as he could before it fall back down to earth. His tongue was slightly less like sandpaper but the water he had managed to get wouldn't be enough for long. The water cooled him down but Murtagh was concerned about what would happen at nightfall. He was right to be concerned. They temperature plummeted as soon as the sun sunk under the horizon. Murtagh was shaking with cold all night long but due to the restraints he couldn't do anything to warm himself up. The lack of food, rest and most importantly water was starting to get to him and he drifted in and out of unconsciousness all night long.

Murtagh was suspended like that for three solid days and was starting to feel as if death was coming for him. Murtagh wasn't afraid of death; death comes for everyone. He just didn't want to give up on life easily. Shouting woke up Murtagh out of a bout of unconsciousness. Galbatorix and Alexus were stood on the floor shouting at each other. Murtagh tried to listen in but could only here a few words from Galbatorix and Alexus. "I thought I explained … you were to torture … why would I want to kill … get him … look at him … like my son … see him like this," Galbatorix shouted. Murtagh could hear even less of Alexus' response as he was drifting into unconsciousness.

"I didn't … going to … not dead … I was never … that long … gave him water," Alexus complained. Galbatorix sent to guards to lower the cage. The jerky movement caused Murtagh to throw up the remains of what was left in his stomach. He drifted off into unconsciousness as the cage was opened. The last thing he heard was "If he is dead, you will be soon!"

When Murtagh finally woke up, he was in his original cell chained to the table. He felt surprisingly well compared to his spell in the cage. He was still burned and bruised all over but he felt better, fuller and wasn't dehydrated any more. He thought back to his time in the cage and laughed at Galbatorix's last comment. He wished he had seen Alexus' face after that comment. It was a few hours before Alexus returned to his cell. "I am not finished with you yet. I will not stop until you swear the oath," Alexus hissed at Murtagh. A guard walked out from behind Murtagh and injected something into his arm. Within minutes Murtagh was unconscious and would be for a day at least. Murtagh woke up in the afternoon of the next day. When he opened his eyes, the world spun around again and everything was fuzzy as his senses returned. When he returned to normal he was tied to a chair on the bank of the lake behind the castle. There was a guard on either side of the chair obviously waiting for him to wake up. When they realised he was awake and aware of his surroundings, one of the guards left and the other gave him a drink and hand fed him some soup like liquid. It would be a push to call it soup but Murtagh was too hungry to care. Before long, Alexus turned up and sat down on a throne like chair on a platform near where Murtagh was tied. "Seen as though the cage method didn't work, I've had to think of some other way to torture you into submission. I have had some trouble working out something as I am not allowed to kill you," Alexus grumbled and then began manically laughing. "So to begin with, will you swear the oath to follow Galbatorix?" Alexus asked. Murtagh shook his head and braced himself. The chair rose up to about 2 metres high and swung precariously backwards and forwards. It swung over the lake and stopped. Even though the movement of the arm had stopped the chair was still swinging violently. "Will you swear?" shouted Alexus. Murtagh shook his head again. The chair plummeted into the lake and the last thing her heard before shooting into the ice depths was Alexus' insane laughter.

He hurriedly gasped a last mouthful of air before splashing into the icy water. The chair continued sinking but after only a few feet he came to a sudden stop, jarring his bones. He tried to get out of the chair but the straps round his wrists were too tight to break off. He began to run out of air and his futile attempts at freeing himself became weaker and weaker as he felt the last of the precious air filter through his lips, the chair was yanked out of the water and Murtagh immediately gasped for air. While he was hurriedly gasping, in what he presumed to be a brief interlude, Alexus shouted up to Murtagh. "Ready to submit yet?" he laughed. Murtagh shook his head and gasped expecting another dunking. He was right. The water shocked him as the coldness returned and he almost let go of the lifesaving air before sense was knocked into him. He tried again on the straps and found his attempts useless again. Then it came to him. If he pretended to be dying then Alexus would stop for fear of Galbatorix. Some that's what he did. He breathed out most of his stored air and closed his eyes waiting. It wasn't long before Alexus jerked the chair out of the water and shouted at Murtagh. "Wake up, boy! I know you are just pretending, to get out of this. Wake up!" He yelled, insanely laughing at random points. Murtagh kept his eyes shut and he body limp. They lowered the chair down and set it gently on the floor. Murtagh forced himself to stay still so the only movement was his chest slowly rising and falling to the rate of his shallow breathing. Alexus stormed over to the chair and smacked Murtagh across the face. It took all his self-control to go limp and not respond. Alexus continued to beat Murtagh with his bare fists, brutally battering him laughing for him the wake up. Staying limp was becoming more natural than forced, the more Alexus hit him. On one very violent punch, Murtagh's eyes snapped open and he struggled to get away from Alexus. Murtagh's defiance had sent him insane and he was taking it out on Murtagh. He tried to get out of the chair to get away from his insane attacker but the straps were still holding tight. And then he realised, the straps were leather not metal. He frantically looked around and spotted a small knife on Alexus' belt. While Alexus was in his mad rage, Murtagh slid the knife out of his belt and slid it up his tattered sleeve. Alexus' rage slowly died down and his blows weakened. Suddenly he stopped punching and straightened up. "If you will not swear then we will resume tomorrow," All but one of the guards and Alexus left him by the lake. As soon as they were alone Murtagh began to quietly saw away at the tie round his left wrist. It took until the early hours of the morning to saw through the tie. One he had done, he set off frantically on the other tie. That one was a lot quicker to cut through and he was done within an hour. The foot straps were even quicker and he was done pretty fast. The guard stood up as he was on the last strap to see what was happening. He shouted and ran back to the castle yelling for help. Murtagh hurried through the last one and just as he had finished he heard footsteps running towards him. He jumped out of the chair, put the knife in his belt and turned around. There were loads of guards sprinting towards him with Alexus and the head. He was shouting, screaming even and hastened his pace as Murtagh walked away from the chair. Murtagh dived into the lake and swum as hard as he could under the water, for as long as he could. As he resurfaced a fair way away from the bank and turned to see a group of guards dive into the water after him. He took one last look at the castle and swum as hard as he could away from it.


	3. Run

**Disclaimer – I don't own Murtagh, Galbatorix etc. (Inheritance characters)**

**Thanks to all the people that review**

**Chapter 3 – Run**

The water was freezing but Murtagh pushed onwards; the fear of what will happen if he stopped. The guards had stopped chasing him but they would soon have boats. He needed to get out of the castle's grounds before night fall. He slowly pulled himself out of the lake, his muscles groaning with the effort. He pulled his top off and shook it out. He realised how torn and soaked it was and had an idea. He threw the shirt into the lake and it sunk a little before floating on the surface. It was already covered in his own blood so that should distract the guards sent after him for a while. He dried himself off as much as possible with some moss before setting off running away from the castle. He ran and ran for hours, trying to put as much distance between him and the castle before he needed to stop out of exhaustion. He was heading roughly south towards Furnost and Tudosten Lake. He carried on running late into the night until his legs were unable to carry his weight let alone run. He sat down and quickly created a little fire. He sat by the fire, enjoying the warm compared to the last month or two. He drifted off with the little knife firmly in his grasp.

In the morning he could think clearly after having his best sleep in months. He was going to head down to Furnost and get some clothes and a disguise. Then he would seek medical treatment, probably illegal, before Galbatorix can get word around that he escaped. He hunted and caught a rabbit and cooked that for breakfast. On a full stomach he prepared to run again. He had no belongings apart from Alexus' knife so that made running easier. The worrying things were his feet. He closely examined them and decided as they were, he wouldn't be able to have another days hard running without tearing them to shreds. He ran as far as he could but his feet were burning and bleeding on the floor. He sat down and the world began to spin. He managed to hobble to a clearing and saw a house on the other side. He tried to walk to the house but the blood lost from his wounds was too much. Murtagh screamed for help as he fell to the floor and the darkness took over. He heard footsteps as he drifted off in the void.

The bright light shone into the room and Murtagh jumped awake. He tried to get up but his head was still pounding. He panicked when he couldn't sit up; thinking that he was back in Galbatorix's clutches. He tried to move his wrists and realised he was just tucked in tightly in a bed not tied up or shackled at all. He pulled the sheet off and sat on the edge of the bed. The room was immaculately clean and was a brilliant white. The only thing that wasn't shiney white was the bed sheet. Blood coated everything and all Murtagh's scars had split open again. He was coated in bandages and even then blood was seeping through. He tried to stand up and yelped when his feet wouldn't take his weight and he fell over again. He heard footsteps running to the door as he tried to haul himself up onto his feet again. A figure ran into the room and helped him back into the bed. "What were you doing getting out of bed? You are in no way fit to be walking around," the woman complained. He bit back tears as he settled back into bed again. The woman, more of a girl on closer inspection, went to the end of the bed and started to unwrap the bandages on his feet. He looked away not willing to see the extent of the injuries on his feet. The girl just applied a cream which relieved some of the pain and bandaged his feet back up. She did the same to the rest of his body, leaving the shorts on of course, until Murtagh's whole body was covered in cream and bandages. She sat next to him on the bed. "You are welcome to stay here until you are fully recovered," she said smiling at Murtagh. He was worried about Galbatorix's men catching up with him but where else would he find a place to stay while he healed. He nodded in response as he was still unable to talk. "I am Lydia. Who are you stanger?" she asked. Murtagh pointed to his throat and shook his head. "Are you mute?" she asked confused. He shook his head and pointed to the bracelet. "An enchantment!" she gasped and examined the metal band. "You must have some very powerful enemies to have had this done," she sighed. He rolled over and winced with the pain. Lydia stood up to help him but he stopped her by pointing to the brand. She gasped when it finally registered what that meant, "You were his slave?" she asked. Murtagh decided to go along with this idea and nodded before rolling back onto his back, wincing with pain as he rolled. "You poor thing, and he put this enchantment on you so you can't speak?" she asked and Murtagh nodded in reply. He eyes brightened and she ran into the other room. Within seconds she was back with a piece of chalk and a slate and passed it to him. Murtagh began to write, "Hello Lydia, my name is Murtagh. Thank you for tending to my wounds."

She smiled as she read this note, "It has been a pleasure Murtagh," she replied passing the slate back. They talked like this for a while with Murtagh explaining his situation minus the fact he was Morzan's son. It was getting late so Lydia left him to get some sleep. He sat there for a while before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of his short time with Eragon, his brother.

In the morning, his wounds didn't hurt that much but Lydia insisted he stayed in the house. He insisted that she cut his hair so it was shorter and she gave it a temporary light brown dye as well. She let him have some clothes that he presumed were her dads and they sat together in the living room. "Are you worried he will send people to look for you?" Lydia cautiously asked. Murtagh nodded and picked up the slate. "Yes, I was his favourite. He tortured me to swear allegiance to him as I was the most talented with weapons." Lydia shook her head as she read the slate and passed it back.

"You must be pretty significant for him to go to this much effort," Lydia sighed. Murtagh decided to tell he the truth, she would have already handed him over if she wanted to. He was unable to stop her.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you," he wrote on the slate "I am not just a slave. Have you heard of Morzan?" She nodded after reading the slate and passed it back. "He was my father," Murtagh watched as she read. The shock registered instantly and she jerked away from him.

"How could you trick me!" she shouted, "I believed you were a poor innocent slave boy but really you are just one of Galbatorix's pawns," she cried. "Get out!" she screamed, "I will no son of the empire in my house!" Murtagh hobbled as fast as his injured legs would carry him, out into the rain. He crawled into the woods and ripped the bandages of as they were slowing him down. She curled up under a bush deep into the woods and cried; for once he had someone who cared what happened to him and he messed that up. He cried himself to sleep that night and had nightmares of Lydia torturing him in Uru'bean.

He was woken up by footsteps near his head. He silently rolled over to watch out of the leaves of the bush. There was a troop of about five men trampling through the bush past him. He held his breath not wanting to alert the passing men. "Hey, look here! There's a blood trail," one of them shouted. All the other gathered around and Murtagh swore under his breath. "An easy picking, good! It leads this way," Murtagh heard the footsteps pad towards his hiding place. Murtagh tried to roll out from under the bush but it hurt too much so he couldn't resist a small yelp. "Under that bush, hurry!" one of them shouted. Murtagh scrambled out from under the bush and tried to run away. He stumbled a few feet before he was talked from behind by a large man. Murtagh struggled, screaming in pain, until the man held a rag over his mouth and nose. The intoxicating smell wafted in his nose and caused him to black out completely.

He woke up, after what felt like about an hour and was sat up straight in the middle of the woods. He was tied to a large tree and the rope was rubbing on his exposed cuts. He tried to wriggle out of the rope but the pain on his back was too much. He looked around and in the area to examine his captors. There were five men of stocky build were asleep on the floor. One of them was asleep next to him lent on the tree. Murtagh assumed he was supposed to be on guard. Murtagh started trying to wriggle out of his bonds again but when he moved his back burned. He screamed in pain and woke up the men. One of them stood up and walked over to Murtagh and slightly loosened the rope. Before Murtagh could try anything, he had tied Murtagh's hands behind his back and was pulling him along to where the other men were gathering. The man passed the rope to two other men and they walked out of the forest with Murtagh in tow.


	4. Not again

**Disclaimer – I don't own ANY of the inheritance characters (no matter how much I want to)**

**Thanks to my readers – please R&R**

**Chapter 4 – Not Again**

Murtagh's feet and back were burning with gut wrenching pain all the way down his body. They hadn't stopped walking since he was captured and the parts of his feet that had healed were split open again. They were just about to clamber up a rocky hill past a small village when Murtagh collapsed, his feet unable to take anymore. He was writhing about on the floor and searing pain flooded his minds. His feet and torso were bleeding at an alarming rate and his vision flickered. The men, who Murtagh assumed were slavers, had no idea how to stop the torrent of blood so one of them just picked Murtagh up and carried him to the top of the slope. A few yards away was a large camp with a few trailers. The man carried Murtagh to the camp but before they reached it his eyes flickered but stayed shut and the blood from his feet slowed to an uneven trickle.

Murtagh's eyes flickered open and he took in his new surroundings. He was laid on a blanket in what looked like a shed. He tried to move his feet and surprisingly they would move and wiggle painlessly. He sat up and studied his body. A network of scars covered his torso but his feet, even though they were red raw, looked like new; nothing like they had been ever since his run from Uru'baen. Magic; that was the only explanation. He had been healed while he slept.

The walls were covered with books on shelves or vials of different items; none of which Murtagh recognised. He managed to sit up and the wobbled to his feet. He began walking slowly to the door but after a few steps he fell to the floor. He spun over onto his back and spotted the metal glinting in the light. He shuffled over to examine it; it was a plain iron shackle tied round his ankle and a chain tied to a ring built into the floor. Murtagh tried pulling the ring out of the floor but it was securely bolted into the solid wooden floorboards. Before he could start examining the shackle itself, the door swung open. A tall thin woman strode in. "Ah, so our new catch is finally awake," she laughed and knelt down next to him. She checked over his feet and torso and then quickly examined his bracelet. "Strong magic," she murmured. She looked up at Murtagh. "I am the healer for the slavers and also a slave myself. Are you going to introduce yourself or not?" she asked. Murtagh shook his head and pointed at the bracelet. She leant in and examined the bracelet even closer. "A silence enchantment and blocked magic. Very strong magic!" she responded frowning at Murtagh. "Who did you anger?" she asked. Murtagh just stared back at her, not willing to fall into the trap of confiding in someone again. She stood up and walked over to a chest in the corner. She rummaged around and threw three items at Murtagh. They were a shirt and a pair of leather boots. Murtagh pulled the shirt on and carefully slide the boot over his raw skin on his left foot. He threw the other boot at the healer and waved the foot with the shackle on at her. "Before I untie you I need to explain something. If you try to escape you will be killed, if you plan to escape you will be tortured. You have been a slave before, yes I saw the brand, you know the rules," she explained. Murtagh rolled his eyes and waved the chain again. The healer undid the shackle and it clattered to the floor. She threw the boot at Murtagh and he effortlessly reached and caught the boot with one hand. The healer laughed and clapped while Murtagh took a mock bow. He slid the boot on and wiggled his toes. They fitted quite well; a little big but not uncomfortable. He looked up again and the room was empty with the door swinging on its hinges. Murtagh slowly stepped outside and was immediately grabbed by two guards and escorted through the camp to the largest caravan. He didn't have much time to examine the camp but it was surprisingly empty.

One of the guards held the door open while the other kneed Murtagh in the back, pushing him in the door. They both followed him inside and bolted the door after them. Before they had even shut the door, Murtagh had bounced back onto his feet and was scanning the room. "A lively one!" someone laughed. Murtagh spun round to face the voice. A broad man stood up from a table. He began circling Murtagh, like he was examining livestock. "Healthy as well! You've done a good job Alaine! He looked nothing like he did a week ago," the man laughed. Murtagh was surprised that he had been out of it for a whole week. The healer was stood behind him.

"Thank you, sire," said Alaine. He continued circling around Murtagh.

"Battle trained, ex-slave, mute, muscular, lively! We can get a lot for him!" he laughed again He turned to address Murtagh, "You are now my property until I sell you, understood?" Murtagh nodded. "I believe Alaine has explained what we do to escapees?" Murtagh nodded. The man turned to the guards, "Lock him in the slave's quarters! I don't want him ruined; it's a day until the next sale!" he ordered the guards and they grabbed hold of Murtagh. Before they escorted him out, he spat on the floor in front of the man, "Sprit too; even better!" he laughed as Murtagh was dragged out. Murtagh was frogmarched to the last caravan on the trail. As soon as the metal door was opened; heat pulsed out into the cool outside air. The guards pushed Murtagh inside and followed him in slamming the door behind them. The caravan was cramped full of slaves; Murtagh and the two guards had to step over people and push past people to reach as space in the caravan. They chained his feet to the floor and his arms to the wall behind his head. The caravan set off moving soon afterwards and Murtagh realised that actually despite the fact he was a slave; her felt safe.

They had been travelling all day and the sun had heated the trailer into an oven. Murtagh was dehydrated and he felt like his skin was burning. Even with the pain and uncomfortable position, Murtagh was smiling. It was like he had planned it, just better. None of Galbatorix's men would ever guess the exile they were looking for would be in a slave trailer. Along with his new haircut, even though it had grown since then, and the fact they are constantly moving around; it was a perfect disguise. It wasn't long before the cart juddered to a stop and the doors swung open. Cool air flooded in, bringing much needed relief. All the slaves were tied together and they were pulled in a line out of the cart. Murtagh examined the surrounding area and shuddered as he remembered his childhood. Whenever his father needed a new slave or a new member of his personal army, he would drag Murtagh along to help him choose. He never even imagined that it could ever be him in that ring. The slaves were tied up in a line and people were coming to examine the stock and decide what to bid on. A lot of people came to look at Murtagh and examine his condition.

Murtagh's run of luck began to desert him; in the crowd he recognised someone, a general in Galbatorix's army. He began to walk over to near where Murtagh was tied. He began to panic but had an idea. He held his head low, shrunk his posture and put less weight on his right leg. The plan didn't work and the general stopped to examine Murtagh. Luckily, the bracelet was tied behind his back so wasn't visible. The general wasn't fooled by Murtagh's act. He moved onto plan B. He kneed the general in the stomach and spat on him. Two guards came running and restrained Murtagh. The general was helped away from Murtagh, hunched over holding his stomach. Luckily, he left before he could have a real look at Murtagh's face. Murtagh's captor came hurriedly walking from one end of the line; he pinned Murtagh to the wall by grabbing his neck. "What do you think you are doing," he snarled in Murtagh's ear. Murtagh tried the shrug but his captors grip was too strong. "Don't dare try anything else like that!" he shouted realising Murtagh's neck. A plan formed in his head as the guards chained his feet to the wall as well. Another few people came and examined Murtagh and he just stood still; until the guards began to back away and one lent over to look at his scars. Murtagh head-butted him in the back of the head and smiled when the bloke was escorted away, his head bleeding. Again Murtagh's captor came along and threated him. Murtagh's neck was now chained to the wall as well. He stood there for a while thinking how to get out of this one. It was a while before he came up with the plan. When people walked past, they kicked up small stones; Murtagh managed to collect a mouthful of stones and waited till someone lent in to closely examine his face. Then he spat. The stones went all over the man's face and stung his eyes and mouth. Murtagh tried to laugh but the enchantment stopped him so he just grinned and leant back again. That man was also led away and his captor returned and this time smacked him in the face. Murtagh had suffered worse than that so kept grinning all the way through. Murtagh was escorted into a cell with a window in the door. He read the warning on the door as he was pushed in; it read "Warning! This slave is dangerous so do not engage in contact!" He smiled as the guards marched him inside. He was chained to the wall by his hands above his head and by his feet. He could hear the auction from his position and could see part of it through the gap. They was escorting each slave to the stage and having people bid on them. Murtagh listened and waited until he heard someone come to the door. He was escorted to the stage by two guards. His hands and feet stayed chained together and the guards stayed next to him at all times. He had to turn around and things and once when he refused to turn the guard lent in close to push him round. As he lent in Murtagh kneed him in the head knocking him out cold. Before the other guard could grab hold of him he somersaulted and kicked him square in the jaw with both feet. The shock from the kick weakened the chains on his feet and when he started to run towards the fence they snapped. He leaped over the fence and rolled into the crowd. It wasn't long before he was restrained by guards and out into a tight straight jacket with four guards. "Sorry for the disturbance," apologised the auctioneer "now for the bidding 100," and the bidding continued. Murtagh was shocked about the number of people that wanted to buy this rebellious slave. At the end of the bidding, Murtagh was sold for 800 coins to a young man that had examined him earlier. As he was escorted off the stage, he wondered who just bought him.


	5. A New Life

**Disclaimer – I only own my characters and my plot not any of Paolini's characters or any overlap in his plot and mine**

**Thanks for reading – please read on! And review!**

**Chapter 5 – A New Life?**

He was put back in his cell to wait for the end of the auction. He sat there praying, even though he didn't believe in divine intervention, that his new master didn't know Galbatorix and didn't recognise Murtagh. He was tied up in a sitting position this time so laid with his head resting against the stone wall. The minor rebellions he had done today and the uncomfortable positions he had been tied in, had used the remaining scraps of energy he had. He could hear the rest of the auction going on. It was hours until the whole thing finished and the door to the cell swung open. The man, who looked only slightly older than Murtagh, stepped into the cell. He waited until the guards had untied Murtagh's chains and handed them to the man. "Here, I advise you keep him tied up. He's a handful this one," the guard complained. The man just laughed but kept him tied up anyway. He tried to laugh but no sound came out.

"Mute, no one told me that one," he murmured. Murtagh smirked and crossed his arms. The chains clinked together and this caused the man to laugh again. "I'll be fine, soldier," the man repeated. Murtagh frowned, concerned about how the man talked; like man from the army. Hopefully he was not a man from the army. He pulled Murtagh out of the cell quickly. As he was pulled past, he bumped into the guard. As they were walking out of the auction site, Murtagh pretended to fall over. The man waited for Murtagh to stumble to his feet. The man carried on walking out of the auction site but suddenly stopped shocked when Murtagh walked past him not attached to the chains. He turned around and the chains were dangling on the floor. He dropped the chains and ran after the calm Murtagh striding away. He caught up with Murtagh at his carriage. Murtagh was leaning against the man's carriage. "How did you manage that one then?" the man asked leaning next to Murtagh on the carriage. Murtagh smirked and waved the key in front of the man. "How, the guard when you bumped into him," he gasped. Murtagh nodded and threw the key to him. "Why didn't you run?" the man asked. Murtagh shrugged and pushed on the doors to the back of the carriage. "They were locked!" the man exclaimed. Murtagh just stuck his head out of the carriage and grinned. The man shook his head laughed and jumped into the driver's seat of the carriage. They drove off, out of the auction site.

The drive was a long one so he decided to catch up on some sleep. He drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep for a few hours before his owner called him up to sit next to him on the driver's seat. The man was about to turn in so Murtagh to climb up but within seconds, Murtagh was sat next to him anyway. The man chuckled. "I see we are going to have to keep an eye on you," he laughed. Murtagh smiled back. The man rummaged around in his pocket a passed Murtagh something. He looked and it was a pad and pencil. "Now we can talk," the man said. Murtagh wrote down on the pad. "Hello," Murtagh wrote and showed it to the man.

He smiled, "Hello," he replied.

"Who are you?" asked Murtagh on the paper. The man laughed again.

"I could ask you the same thing. You are a strange one!" He laughed. Murtagh just continued staring at him. "I am David; I work for the lord of Bullridge. Your turn." He responded and Murtagh began writing again.

"One quick question, are you a friend of the empire?" he wrote. The man read and shook his head.

"I dislike the empire, why?" he asked confused. Murtagh began writing again.

"Promise me that you will tell no one what I say here and you will not hold what I say against me," he wrote. David nodded.

"You're as close as I have to a friend," he said smiling. Murtagh sighed and started writing.

"I am Murtagh, son of Morzan," he watched as David read it. The shock registered automatically on his face. Murtagh waited for David to turn on him like Lydia did. He didn't turn though.

"So that's why you were secretive, wait a minute! That's why you kicked the general!" he exclaimed. Murtagh nodded and explained his story. David was silent for the whole time Murtagh was writing. It took a while to write down the whole tale and Murtagh hoped that David wouldn't blame him for Morzan's crimes. "A son is not his father," David murmured and that was the only thing he had to say. Murtagh was getting more and more nervous as the journey progressed. "Is your master friends with Galbatorix or Lord Alexus?" Murtagh wrote and passed it to David.

"I don't remember anyone coming to the house called Alexus and master hardly ever visits Uru'baen so not really," David explained. Murtagh sighed a sigh of relief but still convinced David to let him stain his hair again and stain his skin to make it darker.

"Hide in plain sight," Murtagh wrote and smiled. David laughed.

"What are you going to do about hiding the bracelet," Murtagh shrugged and began to fiddle with it. He began to write again. "So what have I been bought for?" Murtagh asked.

"You are going to be trained as a palace guard," David explained, "soon I will need to chain you up in the back again because if the master finds out I have been giving you freedom that, according to him, your status doesn't deserve then I may get beaten. Murtagh nodded and began to write again,

"I want to play the lunatic, escape artist, vicious slave thing for a while longer. It might keep me out of sight for a while!" he wrote. David nodded in response and slowly turned the carriage to the side of the path. They both clambered down and Murtagh was securely chained to the walls.

After that it wasn't long until they arrived in Bullridge and the carriage was greeted by the lord and a group of guards. Murtagh could see out of the window and was planning what to do to get himself noticed. He could take out a few of the guards or he could do nothing and break out later or he could maybe do both. An evil smiled spread across his face as a plan came together. David jumped off the driver's seat and walked over to the lord before bowing. "How many have you bought this time?" the lord asked.

"Just one this time, sire; but he is unbroken and spirited like you asked," David explained. Murtagh took this as his cue to get to work. "I warn you he is quite a handful," David laughed. The lord chuckled.

"You know I like slaves that mess around at the auction, what did this one do?" he asked. David laughed and told the lord about Murtagh's exploits. He ended up laughing so much that Murtagh knew this was the time to act. He crawled up onto the roof silently and lay there casually. No one was paying attention to the roof of the carriage. Murtagh drummed his fingers on the roof and everyone turned around. He picked up the shackles and threw them at the feet of the lord. While everyone stood there looking shocked, Murtagh flipped off the roof and walked past David to the palace. "Show off," David murmured and Murtagh just grinned. He walked off and let himself into the palace. All the guards suddenly snapped back to their senses and ran to catch Murtagh and dragged him back outside again, kicking and biting. "Clever trick!" the lord applauded and Murtagh attempted to take a bow. "Anything else you need to tell me about our little escape artist?" the lord asked.

"Well, he cannot speak and he is very well battle trained," David explained.

"Well, let's have a practice spar here, someone throw the lad a sword," said the lord excitedly. Someone threw Murtagh a sword but he declined and handed it back. The lord started the fight and Murtagh circled his opponent. He counted that in the courtyard in total there was eight guards including his opponent; easy. He leaped to his opponent and flipped, sending the full force of the jump into his opponent's jaw. Before the man had hit the floor, Murtagh leaped and roundhouse kicked one of the remaining guards in the chest. The other six guards drew their swords and closed in on Murtagh. He waited until they were close enough, then slid though one of the guard's legs. He jumped up at the other side and kicked the guard in the square of the back. The guard fell on top of another guard, knocking them both slightly unconscious. Four. One of them tried to jump on Murtagh as he was smaller but Murtagh dodged him. Murtagh grabbed the guard's foot and brought him slamming down on the floor. Three. The rest were trying to predict Murtagh's movements so were stood still. Murtagh ran like lightning and tackled one of the men, knocking him out on the cobblestones. Two. Murtagh sprang to his feet and jumped over one of the remaining guards. He pulled the guard over his shoulder smashing him on the floor. One. Murtagh and the final guard began circling each other. Murtagh stealthily led the other guard closer and closer to the lord. Murtagh spun and backflipped knocking the guard to the floor before leaping over the lord and getting him in a headlock. None. He released the lord and took a spectacular bow. "Remarkable, my best men; without a sword as well," the lord muttered and turned to a servant. Murtagh saw his chance; he wasn't that interested in escaping, it was safe in Bullridge but he wanted to see whether he could. He flipped so he was facing the other way and ran out the main gates. He heard the guards clamber to their feet and try to run after him. He had a good lead but he wanted to get captured so he slowed down and grabbed a pastry as he jogged past. Soon after the guards caught him and he was dragged back to the palace, kicking and biting. When the four guards, it was taking to restrain him, and Murtagh himself arrived back there was only the chief of guards waiting. "Nice little stunt you pulled there, but unfortunately there are rules here," he pointed to the whipping frame. Murtagh wasn't afraid of the whipping but he had an act to keep up. Murtagh bit one of the guards and kicked one of the others in the shin. The other two managed to restrain him for long enough to tie him to the frame. His shirt was ripped off and even the chief of guards gasped at the criss cross network of scars on his chest and back. "I guess you are no stranger to the whip," the chief guard murmured and Murtagh was whipped fifty times for all his escapades. His back was bleeding heavily when he was escorted to his cell. Usually all the slaves slept in a room together in the basement, but Murtagh had made such an impression, that he had a dungeon all to himself. He was chained to his bed but with a stone and a knife he stole earlier, he was out of the chains in minutes.


	6. Voice

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance cycle (plot or characters) but I want to!**

**Thanks for all my reviewers – I love you all!**

**Chapter 6 – Voice**

In the morning, Murtagh was escorted, still in chains, to the lord's dining room. His feet were tied securely to the chair was bolted to the floor. His hands were also chained to the chair but on longer chains so he could eat properly. He began eating, trying to remain poliete and eat like he had been taught to. "You are very well trained in etiquette for a slave," the lord stated. Murtagh nodded in thanks and carried on eating. "I have a routine with new slaves; it involves first having breakfast with them, then they go to be branded," when the lord announced that, Murtagh hand automatically shot to his other brand. The lord looked confused at Murtagh. He slowly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the brand that Galbatorix placed. "So, you are an ex-slave! Of the king as well," Murtagh nodded. "Also, is it the bracelet that stops you talking?" the lord asked. Murtagh nodded and the lord called a slave over. He whispered something to the slave and he ran off. They continued eating in silence until they both had finished. There was a knock at the door and the lord called for the person to come in. "Ah, she's arrived," the lord muttered. He turned to Murtagh, "you will go with Kathrine and do whatever she asks you to do," the lord ordered. Murtagh stood up and bowed before following Kristina. It was a silent walk to a room deep in the palace.

"The lord has ordered me and my fellow magicians to examine your enchantment," she announced as she opened the doors. Inside was a large marble table with leather ties. Murtagh abruptly stopped in the doorway; this room reminded him of his time in Uru'baen. "Come on in," Kathrine said waving him in. He shook his head and tried to back out of the room; nightmares flooding into his head. Two magicians appeared behind him and tried to push him to the table. He was stronger than them and he managed to stay away from the table. Kathrine snuck up on him and held a cloth over his mouth. The effects of the drug began instantly and it wasn't long before he fell limp onto the floor.

He woke up and was tied to the table. Murtagh instantly began struggling against the bonds. Kathrine appeared next to him and soothed his struggles. "It's alright, we managed it. The enchantment, we removed it," Kathrine whispered smiling. Murtagh was stunned; he tried to speak but could only croak. "Your voice will return properly shortly," she replied still smiling. "The bracelet still remains because we couldn't remove the magic block enchantment," she said while undoing Murtagh's restraints.

"Thank you," Murtagh croaked while sitting up. He did some voice exercises with Kathrine and before long his voice was back to normal. He was ordered to visit the lord after he woke up so he was escorted by two palace guards to the main hall. He was let into the room and he bowed in front of the lord. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Aye, sire," Murtagh responded smiling. The lord smiled in return.

"I would like to know your name?" the lord asked. Murtagh had already thought through this and has a perfect lie prepared.

"I am Damien Royson, my father was a slave of Galbatorix and so was my mother. I was born a slave and escaped just recently but with grave injuries. Before long I was unable to carry on and was captured by slavers. Before I escaped the king was training me for his royal guard. Hence the fighting skills. He hated me but he kept me alive to make my life torture." Murtagh pulled the front of his shirt up slightly so the lord could see the scars. He was shocked and it registered for a second on his face. He shook his head and looked at Murtagh. "Well, Damien; I enjoy your company so will you dine with me?" the lord asked.

"Aye, sire. Just a few questions of my own; what is your name and why are you so interested in a lowly slave?" Murtagh asked.

"You're an inquisitive one, aren't you? I can see I am going to regret taking that enchantment off. I am Lord Thamus of Bullridge and you intrigue me, Damien; a clever but malicious slave that could have escaped easily but didn't want to." Thamus laughed.

"That is me, sire! Now off to cause some trouble!" Murtagh announced bowing as he left.

Murtagh exited he room and turned towards the main doors. Lord Thamus sat in his chair and waited to see what his little trouble maker did next. He didn't have a long wait; within five minutes, the guards issued a fire evacuation. As everyone was escorted out of the palace, Murtagh was hanging from the flag pole admiring his handy work, he had managed to set fire to the chimney and contain the fire there. It was like a red beacon shining on the roof. The chief of guards was stood at the bottom of the flagpole; shouting for him to come down and also marvelling at how he was staying at the top of the pole. "Ok, I'll come down; if you insist," Murtagh said shrugging. He kicked the flagpole, and it fell down clearing a path to the door of the palace. "I'll escort myself to the dungeons," Murtagh laughed, walking along the pole and hoping off it into the palace. Everyone stood there transfixed, until the chief of guards snapped back to attention.

"Someone, get him," sighed the chief and four guards ran into the building. Someone had put the fore out and everyone was allowed back into the building.

Murtagh was picking the lock to his usual cell when the guards arrived. "Ah, dear fellows, can you open this door for me?" Murtagh asked stepping out of the way off the door. The guards looked around confused until one stepped forward and unlocked the door. Murtagh stepped inside and lay down on the concrete bed. "Thank you kind sirs! Please shut the door behind you," the guard shut the door and locked it. Murtagh waited until it was dark and broke the bars on the window and climbed out into the night air, he snuck out of the palace effortlessly and walked into the town's black market. He placed the hat he had found on the floor and dragged a chair next to the hat. "I need money!" Murtagh announced catching everyone's attention. "I am going to preform but first I need to know what you will pay me to do."

The people laughed, "we like wrestling!" someone shouted and everyone cheered.

"What about, for every single person I beat in a fight then you each give me a gold coin?" he laughed.

"No way!" everyone shouted in uproar. Murtagh laughed.

"What about if you could use any weapon you like and I can't?" Murtagh asked and a large group of men agreed. They set up a ring and began the game. By the time the sun began to rise, Murtagh's pockets were full of gold and he was carrying a long rug, a blanket and tiny black chest and a long black coat. He snuck back into the palace undetected and jumped through his cell window. He used the blunt end of his knife to hammer a nail into the back of the door. He hung his new coat on the nail and emptied the gold out of his pockets into the chest and hid it under his bed. He laid the rug on the floor and the blanket on the bed. Murtagh lay down on the bed and waited to be summoned. A guard came a few hours later and unlocked the door. Murtagh grabbed his coat and barged to the guard out of the way. "I'm hungry!" he shouted, striding away down the corridor. The guard hurridly slammed the door and chased after Murtagh down the corridor. Murtagh stopped at the door to the dining room and knocked. "Come in," Thamus shouted and Murtagh pushed the door open. "Ah, Damien! Come in and dine with me," Thamus said gesturing to the chair next to him. Murtagh bowed then went to sit down.

"If you wish, sire," Murtagh murmured as he sat down.

"I don't understand you, Damien!" Thamus laughed. "You are determined to cause trouble but are so polite and never try to escape even though I know you can, why?" Thamus asked.

"I am glad you think I can escape!" Murtagh laughed.

"You haven't answered my question yet!" Thamus laughed.

"I don't escape because it is safe her and I am polite to you because you could easily have me killed or seell me on. I mess about because I don't want to be a mindless slave and lose who I am. Also I like our conversations and this food is divine!" he said before starting to eat his breakfast.

"What do you mean it is safe here?" Thamus asked confused.

"Let's say that there are some people hunting for me. Why would people look for an escaped slave in a household where he is a slave," Murtagh explained. Thamus nodded and smiled.

Your mind works in mysterious ways, Damien. Or is that your real name?" Thamus muttered and passed him a piece of paper. It was a wanted poster; Murtagh's face as it was in Uru'baen was the centre feature. The poster read "WANTED, dangerous and vicious criminal! Goes by the name of Murtagh and is a highly talented fighter and escape artist. If caught report to the King's castle and you will receive a reward of 1000 gold coins. WARNING if found ask for help of local guards to detain and transport, Signed King Galbatorix." Murtagh laughed.

"I'm honoured; 1000, for me," he laughed tearing up the poster.

"I could easily hand you in," Thamus said bluntly.

"Yes but if you were going to, you wouldn't have shown me the poster," Murtagh replied shrugging.

"Your right," Thamus muttered. "I believe you deserve more than just being Galbatorix's play thing!" Thamus exclaimed.

"Thank you sire! I am eternally in your debt," Murtagh sighed and continued eating.

"If you are to stay here, you need to be branded again," Thamus explained. Murtagh jumped out of his chair and stumbled backwards.

"Never, never again," he yelled grabbing onto the top of his left arm; where the other brand was. A guard tried to lead him out of the room but Murtagh elbowed him in the face. Murtagh ran and sat in the corner, his head in his hands, crying as the memories flooded back; his first brand, Alexus' horrifying cage torture, the dunking, the starvation, dehydration. Even memories before then; whippings, his father, Eragon, plagued his mind. Everyone who tried to get close to Murtagh fought away as he cried; until a voice pierced his sorrow. "Murtagh, its Kathrine! Come with me, I can make this stop," Murtagh looked up at her, tears running down his cheeks. He let her help him up but he wouldn't let anyone else near she lead him to the room he was in before. She opened the door and tried to lead Murtagh in. He refused but was weaker because the memories were still coming; Lydia, the slavers, the auction, his time with Eragon and Saphira, his kidnap. Without him noticing someone held a cloth over his mouth and nose until he fell limp to the floor. Two guards placed him on the table as Kristina left. He was tied to the table and a poker with an outline of a bull on the end was pulled out of the fire. He stayed unconscious throughout the whole process and was carried to the infirmary.

He awoke staring at a pristine white ceiling. He sat up quickly and scanned to room; he was defiantly in an infirmary. He looked over his body and same only the same scars. Then he remembered; he looked at him arm and saw another brand under Galbatorix's one. He jumped out of the bed and stormed out of the infirmary. He barged into the throne room. Inside Thamus was having a discussion with the chief of guards. "How could you? The one thing I asked you not to do? Why?" Murtagh yelled at Thamus. The chief of guards stood up rested his hand on his sword.

"I couldn't keep you here unless you were branded," Thamus explained trying to calm Murtagh down.

"Oh, so you thought it was a good time to do it while I was having an emotional breakdown," Murtagh shouted. Two guards approached behind Murtagh. "I will stay but I will never work under this brand," he shouted and kicked the table. It flipped over, just missing Thamus. The guards grabbed hold of Murtagh and pulled him outside. The chief of guards pushed him onto the whipping frame and held him there kicking and screaming. "I will get you for this. Mark my words!" he shouted at Thamus. He was watching from the dining hall window.

"You have gained a formidably enemy today Thamus," Kathrine sighed walking up behind him. "Wouldn't it be best to hand him over to the king?" Kathrine asked.

"I don't know; I just don't know," Thamus sighed and watched Murtagh be whipped and yell out in pain; or maybe anger.


	7. Malice

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of Paolini's characters or story line. But this isn't all Paolini's characters and storyline; Muhahahaha**

**Thanks to my reviewers etc. READ ON**

**Chapter 7 – Malice**

Murtagh was laid on his chest in his cell. His back was bleeding but he wasn't fazed by the cuts. He was thinking. Murtagh regretted fighting with Lord Thamus but knew if he backed down, he would be forced to be a mindless slave. Murtagh would never let that happen. He was determined to show Lord Thamus that he was a formidable opponent and get Thamus to seek out him; without getting himself killed or handed over to Galbatorix. He thought until deep into the night; then it came to him. He picked the lock on his cell door and put his trench coat on. He convinced the guard to turn around and knocked him out through the door. He kicked the door off the remaining chain and stepped over the unconscious guard. It wasn't hard to sneak up to Thamus' room undetected. He silenced the two guards on the door and slowly pushed it open. Thamus was asleep on his large king sized bed. The door creaked as Murtagh entered and Thamus shot awake. He was about to shout when Murtagh clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh,"Murtagh whispered and put his finger to his lips. Thamus looked terrified and Murtagh just smiled. He pulled out his knife and ran the flat edge slowly down the side of Thamus' face. He tried to struggle away but Murtagh's grip was too strong. Murtagh sheathed the knife and put a finger to his lips again before lifting his hand off Thamus' mouth. "My lord," he whispered before leaving; his coat billowing out behind him. Murtagh got to the end of the corridor before Thamus shouted for guards. He ran down to his cell, locking it behind him. He smiled to himself as he heard guards running down the stairs. They unlocked the door and dragged Murtagh in chains to the throne room. "What were you doing," Thamus asked glaring at Murtagh.

"Sending you a little warning," Murtagh said glaring back. "Now you will not sleep easy again. Even if you send me away I can make my way back," he said smiling maliciously at Thamus.

"Whip him again," Thamus murmured and walked out. The chief of guards lend Murtagh out to the whipping frame.

"Do you have a death wish or something," the chief of guards muttered.

"No, I just don't want to waste my life. And no one tells me what to do," Murtagh said shrugging. The chief of the guards tied im to the frame again. As he was being whipped, he turned to face the window. He saw Thamus' face and slowly shook his head before the whip struck. The scream pierced Thamus' soul; he knew what he would have to do if this continued. He turned away from the window unable to rid his head of the sound of Murtagh's scream. Murtagh smiled; the scream had the effect he hoped.

Murtagh was quite in his cell for the whole day. The chief of guards came to check on him and was amazed. Murtagh had fully furnished the cell and was stood by a mirror shaving with a knife. "How, just how!" the chief exclaimed.

"Well, your security isn't that good and I was bored," Murtagh shrugged and returned to shaving.

"Shaving, really," the chief exclaimed.

"Yes, my beard was growing too long. I haven't shaved in ages!" Murtagh said while shaving.

"You are a mysterious man, Damien!" the chief sighed shutting the door as he left.

"Thank you!" Murtagh shouted after him and he heard laughing in the distance. Later in the afternoon he got changed into black trousers, a grey shirt, a black leather sheath for his knife on his waist and his long black coat. He sat on the bed throwing the knife at the wall until everyone was asleep. He let himself out of the cell, knocking out the two guards as he went. There weren't many guards posted around the palace so Murtagh crept through undetected again. He drugged the two guards at the door to Thamus' rooms with a drug he stole off Kathrine. Thamus was asleep and Murtagh snuck up on him again. He snapped awake and was about to yell when Murtagh held a rag over his mouth. He tied it round the back of Thamus' head so he was gagged. Thamus was still trying to call out when Murtagh finished. "Shh," he whispered, holding his finger to his lips, "hello again." Murtagh pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed Thamus' hands together, hooking them over the bed post so his arms were stretched above his head. He continued struggling away from Murtagh but could move more than a couple of inches. Murtagh pulled back his coat and pulled out the knife. Thamus' struggles became more violent trying to kick Murtagh. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Murtagh whispered running the flat part of the knife down Thamus' face. His kicks died down and beads of sweat began running down his face. Murtagh slowly turned the knife over so the blade was resting on Thamus' cheek. He slowly pressed down until it drew blood before dragging it down Thamus' cheek. He left a long cut, slightly bleeding before lifting the knife. He sheathed the knife and pulled out a flower; a black rose. He laid it on Thamus' chest and left the room and snuck back into his cell. He changed back into his normal clothes and lay on the bed; smiling.

In the morning, the chief of guards reported to Thamus' rooms to find him gagged, chained to the bed and bleeding. "Murtagh!" he muttered while opening the hand cuffs and removing the gag.

"That little bastard!" Thamus shouted as soon as the gag was off. The chief sent two guards to retrieve Murtagh from his cell. He wasn't there. Murtagh was out in the town. He knew it was risky but he had to get out and do something. He had spent all the money he raised so he went to get some more. He strode out into the streets and looked around him. It was market day and the streets were packed. He pushed himself a spot in the crowd and put his hat on the floor. "Ladies and Gentlemen, come over and watch the amazing escape antics of Damien," Murtagh shouted attracting part of the crowd's attention. He bowed. "I will amaze you with escape tricks and acrobatics. Any donations will be greatly appreciated," he shouted gesturing towards the hat. He threw his coat on the floor and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "To begin with the easy trick," he introduced the act. He invited an audience member to check the handcuffs, check his pockets and hold the key for everyone to see. "I have no magic, I swear this," Murtagh said before fiddling with the cuffs. It took two minutes but he was out of the cuffs. He bowed and a few coins fell into the hat. He continued like that; increasing the difficulty of the tricks as he went on. It wasn't long before he had filled the hat twice. He was in the middle of a quite difficult trick when he spotted a guard showing around a picture. Murtagh sped up his escape when a person pointed the guard towards him. He escaped quickly and hurriedly picked up the hat and the coat. "Thank you for your support that will be all," he smiled and bowed before running away. He heard the guard barge through the crowd. "Get him!" the guard shouted trying to catch Murtagh. Two guards appeared in front of Murtagh and reached to grab him; their fingers brushed his coat as he turned into an alley. The three guards cornered him and forced him into a straightjacket. They pulled him passed his old crowd and Murtagh winked as he let himself out. He carefully pulled out of it and stopped to bow to the crowd. They all cheered as the guards realised their catch had escaped. Murtagh ran in the opposite direction but he was surprised by two more guards. They managed to keep him restrained between the five of them. He was escorted back to the castle. Murtagh looked up to the window of the throne room as they passed and saw Thamus glaring at him. He pulled a sly smirk and was dragged to the whipping frame again. Thamus turned away from the window and tried to block out Murtagh's screams. He knew that Murtagh was putting it on to get to him but it still made him feel guilty. Whipping wasn't working and forced labour wouldn't work either; he needed a new idea.

That evening Murtagh got changed and a genius idea came to him. Earlier he had explored and memorised hidden passages though out the palace; even some hidden rooms. He slowly moved all of his possessions into one of these rooms and stole a few torches to light it up. He fell asleep in his new haven away from prying eyes until early morning. It was time for action; before anyone woke up he snuck into Thamus' rooms via the passages and laid a balck rose on the table by his bed. He snuck away before anyone realised. He waited leaning on the secret door until Thamus woke up. He heard Thamus stir and pressed his eye to the glass peep hole. Thamus was sat up in bed; gawping at the rose. He shouted for the chief of guards and within seconds; he came sprinting in out of breath. They both stood there staring at the rose until a young guard ran into the room, "Damien and all of his belongings have vanished; the guards at the door of his cell were drugged." This was Murtagh's cue; he started manically laughing and laughed harder when everyone jumped.

"He's still in here," the chief of guards shouted and drew his sword. He searched the room and a curtain in the corner grabbed his attention. He edged towards it and stabbed the curtain. Murtagh gave a fake yell to pretend he had hit him. One of the guards pulled back the curtain and found nothing there. "Fooled you," Murtagh shouted and laughed.

"Come out, Damien!" Thamus shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" Murtagh laughed.

"Murtagh!" Thamus shouted. Murtagh stayed silent. They all looked frantically around and Murtagh left for the next stage of his plan. He ran through the passageways and exited so round the corner was the corridor with Thamus' room on it. He readied himself and loudly ran down the corridor and dived into another passage. He heard the guards at the door to Thamus' room shout and chase after him. He sat down by the secret door and waited to see what happened. The guard stopped out of breath and looked around shocked. Thamus and the chief of guards ran out of the room and stopped next to the other guards. "Well?" the chief of guards asked impatiently.

"He was here a moment ago! We saw his coat," the man explained.

"Calm down everyone!" Thamus shouted, "He's just trying to scare us."

"And I'm doing a pretty good job!" Murtagh laughed.

"Ok, how the hell is he doing that?" the chief of guards asked, worry creasing his face.

"I don't know," Thamus replied looking around the corridor.


	8. The Offer

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance cycle or any of the character, Paolini does (How jealous I am!)**

**Thanks to anyone who reviews – I love you all**

**This is doing wonders for my self-esteem!**

**And in response to one of my reviews – I don't think execution is an option we all know he lives (You know who you are) and also would they be able to find him?**

**Chapter 8 – The Offer**

Murtagh continued for days plaguing the castle with spooky appearances and they started getting to Thamus. Murtagh was stood in the secret passage leading into Thamus' room; when he heard Thamus shout. "Murtagh," he yelled looking around the room. "Come out I need to talk to you!" he yelled again.

"Now why would I come out, you probably have a guard lying in wait," Murtagh said from his position.

"I am the only one here and I swear on my life you will not be harmed," Thamus shouted. Murtagh pulled the door and stepped out from behind the tapestry. "How; there were no bumps?" Thamus exclaimed.

"I didn't come out so you could pester me! Get on with it," Murtagh moaned.

"I wish for you and me to team up," Thamus said. Murtagh snorted and turned towards the tapestry. "Wait, I want you to be my chief of guards!" Thamus shouted. Murtagh slowly turned on his heels, "What!"

"Ronald had to leave on business," Thamus began.

"Ronald, was that Mr Bossy's name?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes; anyway Ronald had to," Thamus tried to explain.

"Nice name; Ronald," Murtagh murmured.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Thamus shouted.

"Sorry Mr Grumpy," Murtagh said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Ronald went away on business and won't be returning soon so I need a new head of guards and I think you are perfect for the job!" Thamus explained and waited in anticipation for Murtagh's answer.

"What do I get out of this?" Murtagh asked leaning casually on the wall.

"You will get authority, freedom and more safety against Galbatorix," Thamus promised. Murtagh lent there, considering Thamus' proposition.

"I'll do it but on two conditions," Murtagh said and Thamus smiled.

"What?" Thamus asked is smile fading slightly.

"I will not be your slave," Murtagh said and Thamus vigorously nodded. "And I stay where I am living now," Murtagh demanded.

"Fine; where are you living?" Thamus asked.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder," Murtagh replied.

"You just keep suprising me, Murtagh," Thamus murmured.

"You're welcome," Murtagh laughed, "so where's my uniform then." Thamus walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a blue shirt, a metal shoulder guard and red cape with a silver buckle. Murtagh took the clothes and walked into Thamus' bathroom.

He laid them on the side and removed the clothes he was so used to. He took off his trench coat and leather body guard and laid them carefully next to the new clothes. He pulled of his worn black shirt and replaced it with the new crisp blue one. He kept his boots and leather riding trousers but pulled the shoulder guards on and fastened it. He slid the cape over his shoulders and got used to the unusual weight over his shoulders. He looked in the full length mirror and he liked what he saw. He stepped out of the bathroom and Thamus smiled. "Like a proper military man," Thamus laughed. Murtagh looked at the clothes and realised how smart he looked.

"I guess so," he muttered. He walked back into the bathroom and collected his old clothes.

"You can bin those now," Thamus said. Murtagh shook his head.

"I'm keeping the clothes," he said, authority resonating in his voice. Thamus just shrugged and shut his wardrobe.

"Well, I need some peaceful sleep and I presume you do as well; report to me in the morning in the main dining room," Thamus said turning towards his bed.

"If you need me sire, just shout and I will hear you," Murtagh said bowing and heading towards the door. He turned around just before he opened the door and stopped. "And remember, I could kill you in a second," he said solemnly before leaving the room. He smiled to himself. He was free but not a mindless servant. Thamus knew how deadly he was and was slightly afraid. He shocked the two guards who were stood sentry on the door. They were certainly not expecting Murtagh to walk out of the lord's rooms in full military commander's outfit. Murtagh calmly walked down the corridor and disappeared round the corner into another secret passage. He made his way back to his cave and fell into a deep calm sleep.

In the morning, he sauntered down the corridors enjoying his new found freedom. He knocked on the door to the dining room and was called in. "Ah Damien, you've arrived; sit down and help yourself. Murtagh bowed and sat next to Thamus on the right. He turned and saw Thamus smiling at him. "You know the right place to for a right hand man to sit at a table. I've noticed how you automatically head to thhe right but have been stopping yourself. Trained as a commander and assistant to nobles; you intrigue me more," Thamus laughed.

"I'm surprised you don't know why," Murtagh said casually, helping himself to the breakfast buffet.

"All I know is that you are a clever ex-slave of the king, high level military trained and the most wanted criminal in the empire. I'm guessing that isn't the whole story," he said leaning closer to Murtagh.

"I'm sure I'm not most wanted," Murtagh laughed.

"Even more wanted than that dragon rider," Thamus said staring at Murtagh.

"I'll have to tell Eragon," Murtagh laughed.

"And close friends with the dragon rider, interesting," Thamus murmured.

"I only tell people I trust my story so give in," Murtagh said trying to focus on his breakfast.

"Don't you trust me?" Thamus asked sarcastically.

"To put it simply, no," Murtagh said eating a slice of toast.

"Come on tell me," Thamus pestered. Murtagh sighed and put down his toast.

"If I tell you, you must swear on your life not to tell anyone," Murtagh sighed. Thamus nodded. "I will not hesitate to kill you," Murtagh emphasised.

"I swear not to tell," Thamus insisted. Murtagh sighed and began his story.

"This may be unbelievable but I swear that all I am about to tell you is true," Murtagh began. "Well to begin with; my father is Morzan," Murtagh said and Thamus gasped. "From a young age, I was brought up like I was in the military and a noble at the same time. I was able to beat the most accomplished general in a sword fight by the age of eleven and my hand to hand combat was amazing. I knew how to behave in a court and in a private audience. I hated my life and especially my father. I would be lieing if I said I was sad when he was killed. After his death, Galbatorix made me his right hand man. He treated me like a son and I hated it. After a while, I escaped his clutches and roamed the land by myself for a while. I heard about a new dragon rider who was going to oppose Galbatorix and realised I could help in his downfall. I hunted for him for weeks before I discovered him in Dras Leona. He was in a bit of trouble with the Razac and I saved his life. We travelled together to the Varden where I was supposed to split with him. I knew the Varden would know who I was and they would expose me to Eragon. We were chased by Urgals so I had to enter Farthen Dur with Eragon. When we entered Farthen Dur, I was recognised and imprisoned by the leader of the Varden. The twins reported my capture to Galbatorix and they were ordered to bring me back to Uru'baen. They let me out at the battle of Farthen Dur as they had heard about my skills with weapons. I fought for the Varden but I was kidnapped by the twins and the removed my clothes and left they so the Varden think I am dead. They took me back to Uru'baen and handed me to the king. They put the silence enchantment on me because I spent the whole time shouting abuse at the king and his minions. I was branded a horribly tortured until I would swear an oath to serve him. I refused repeatedly and they continued torturing me. It was the day the tried a dunking method when I finally escaped. They left me tied up by the lake and I stole a knife from one of the guards. I sawed through the leather bonds and dived into the lake. I ran for days until my feet couldn't stand anymore. A woman found me and nursed me but she insisted I tell her who I was. I told her and she threw me out into the woods. I couldn't run and was captured by slavers. They took me to an auction and Daniel bought me. You know all that happened after that," Murtagh finished and turned to face Thamus. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. Murtagh couldn't help laughing and this snapped Thamus back to reality.

"I knew it wasn't the whole story," Thamus muttered and Murtagh laughed. "I can see why you're most wanted," Thamus laughed half-heartedly. "Do you think Galbatorix will still be sending out men to find you?" Thamus asked. Murtagh nodded glumly.

"Until he finds me; but at least they might be distracted looking for the Varden to see if I have returned there," Murtagh explained.

"Right, if a guard stops you entering any room, immediately go to your lodgings and stay there until I call you," Murtagh nodded.

"Thank you, sire," Murtagh replied. They sat there eating in silence until Murtagh finished his breakfast. "What are my duties as chief of guards?" Murtagh asked.

"Well you have to organise the guards but luckily for you, Ronald left an efficient timetable which you can keep. You are incharge of my protection and you are my advisor," Thamus explained.

"So not much really," Murtagh laughed. "If you don't mind I will leave and familiarise myself with these tasks," Murtagh said, standing up from the table. Thamus dismissed him and he left the room. Murtagh spent the rest of the day learning about his duties and introducing himself to the guards and staff. In the evening, he retired to his cave and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning he woke up and headed down to the dining room. He had a small spring in his step and walked jollily round the castle. He was stopped at the door of the dining room by a guard. "Lord Thamus has a visitor and wishes for you to dine elsewhere," the guard said blocking off the door. Murtagh panicked; already, they had found him already. He ran into the secret passages and sprinted silently to the peephole in the dining room. He recognised the visitor instantly and the revelation chilled him to the bone. It was Alexus.


	9. Plan

_**3/8/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of Paolini's characters BUT I do own my characters such as Thamus and Alexus!**

**Thanks to all my readers and carry on reviewing.**

**I have a new poll on my profile – the story with the most votes is the one I will focus on so vote!**

**Chapter 9**

Murtagh sunk down the wall; dread sending shivers down his spine. His breathing became more rapid and frantic thoughts flew around his head. How did Alexus know he was here; how many men were looking for him; how was he going to get away; he can't run; nowhere to run; hide, that's the only option. He was planning how to hide away until Alexus left when he finally heard the conversation. "After scouring the countryside was unsuccessful; we decided to search to cities. We have already searched through Belatona and Feinster; Bullridge is next on our list. He is highly dangerous and we ask that you and your staff cooperate fully in our search," Alexus said to Thamus.

"Of course we will all cooperate; what does this Murtagh fellow look like?" Thamus asked nodding. Alexus pulled out a picture and slide it over the table to Thamus. "He was here," Thamus gasped and Murtagh's pulse rate quickened. He couldn't hand him over; he swore he wouldn't. Murtagh swore under his breath and prepared to run deep into the tunnels. "He broke into the palace and stole somethings. We captured him but he escaped; was never seen again," Thamus sighed. Murtagh breathed a deep sigh of relief and sunk into the wall. Thamus was trying to lead Alexus away and Murtagh was very grateful.

"I will still need to talk to your chief of guard to make sure he hasn't seen everything," Alexus laughed. Murtagh's heart plummeted and he saw the shocked look in Thamus' eyes.

"I will go send someone for him; help yourself to breakfast I will return shortly," Thamus replied and walked out of the room. Murtagh ran through the passages, his heart pounding out of his chest. He stopped in the passage leading into Thamus' room and waited. Thamus walked in a moment later and shouted, "Damien!" he shouted and Murtagh slid out from behind the tapestry. Thamus jumped, "It scares me to death when you do that," Thamus chuckled holding his chest.

"What are we going to do?" Murtagh asked frantically. Thamus paced up and down the room and Murtagh slid down the wall and held his hand in his hands. There was a knock at the door and Murtagh immediately shot back into the passage. Thamus snuck over to the door. "Who's there?" Thamus asked.

"Kathrine," she whispered from outside. He opened the door and she rushed in. Murtagh stepped out of the passage.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sullenly. She jumped and spun round holding her chest.

"How the hell does he do that?" Kathrine shouted and Murtagh smiled.

"Magic," he whispered leaning close. They both stared at him. "Just answer my question," he murmured retreating back near the passage. She placed a box on the table and opened it. Thamus peered in and gasped, "Genius; Kathrine you're a genius," he laughed hugging her. Murtagh slowly edged towards the box and looked in. It was a collection of make-up powders and what looked like different types of clay. "Am I the only one that doesn't see how this will help," Murtagh said, confused.

"It's a disguise kit; these things can make you look completely different," Kathrine explained and Murtagh nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Murtagh exclaimed. There was another knock at the door and Murtagh jumped into the passage.

"How does he do that?" Kathrine whispered and Thamus shrugged. Thamus opened the door and guard was stood outside.

"Lord Alexus would like to know if he could look round the town today and if you could provide an escort?" the guard asked.

"Yes of course!" Thamus exclaimed. "Will you please gather an escort for him; Damien is on very important business today so I putting you in charge," Thamus said. The guard bowed and left shutting the door behind him. Murtagh stepped out of the passage and walked behind Katherine and Thamus.

"What are we waiting for?" Murtagh asked causing Katherine and Thamus to jump.

"Don't do that!" they shouted in unison. Murtagh laughed.

"What are we waiting for?" Murtagh asked.

"I need somewhere private to do this; if we are disturbed then it could end up looking worse," Kathrine explained and Thamus nodded in agreement.

"Thamus, will you do us a favour and stall Alexus?" Murtagh asked and Thamus left, shutting the door after him.

"I am about to show you something you cannot tell anyone about; not even Thamus, ok?" Murtagh said and Kathrine nodded picking up the kit. Murtagh pulled the tapestry back and waited until Kathrine was ready. She packed up the kit and stood next to Murtagh. He kicked the wall and the secret door opened. Kathrine gasped and then realisation slowly sunk in. "This how you have been sneaking round the castle," she gasped. Murtagh nodded and walked into the passages. Kathrine ran after him and the door shut behind them. Murtagh sped through the passages with Kathrine running after him. "Where are we going?" she panted running after him.

"Somewhere private," Murtagh shouted disappearing round the corner. Katherine frantically ran after him; not wanting to get lost in the tunnels. She thought while running; she didn't know him but she was still letting him lead her into unknown tunnels. "Why should I follow you?" she shouted stopping in the tunnel. Murtagh abruptly stopped and spun round. "What?" he asked striding back to Kathrine.

"You might be taking me in here to kill me or rape me or something," Kathrine murmured.

"Why would I do that?" Murtagh asked frowning. Kathrine shrugged and looked up to look Murtagh in the eye.

"The point is that I don't know you," Kathrine said standing firm and crossing her arms. "I don't have time for this; out there is my arch enemy, the man who wants nothing more than to see me horribly tortured. Please help me," Murtagh asked. Kathrine stared at him.

"I've seem you before," Kathrine murmured. Murtagh just shrugged.

"I get about," he said casually and took hold of her hand. "Help me," he begged. Kathrine agreed and they ran down the corridor.

They arrived at Murtagh's room and he sat on the bed. "Wow," Kathrine exclaimed spinning round examining the room. She pulled a chair over to the bed and sat facing Murtagh. She examined Murtagh's face and pulled out the picture Alexus had given Thamus. She held it up next to Murtagh and frowned. "This isn't even you," she exclaimed passing him the picture. Murtagh cringed as he saw the picture. It was him just before he broke out of Uru'baen. His looked like a shell of his current self; no life resonating out of him. The bones in his face were clearly visable and his right cheek bone was sticking out at a slightly odd angle. His eyes had lost their shimmer of life and they looked as if they were fading. His hair was tin and stringy and went down to his shoulder. He had short brown stubble that gave him more of a raggedy look. His skin and lips were a deathly pale and his lips were cracked and bleeding. Cuts were scattered around his face and neck but one scar stood out; the scar that he usually covers with his fringe was large and red. He passed the picture back to Kathrine and lifted up his fringe. The scar stood out even against his tanned skin. Kathrine gasped, "It is you!" she exclaimed. "Poor thing," she said touching his shaking hand. The memories were pressing on his mental barrier but his defences were holding strong. He wouldn't let them through. "I do recognise you; I do know you!" Kathrine exclaimed touching his face. "Murtagh, is it you," she said tears welling up in her eyes. Murtagh studied her face.

"I don't recognise you," Murtagh apologised trying to remember her.

"Galbatorix said you were dead," she cried.

"Wait, Kitten?" Murtagh asked. She nodded holding the tears back. Kitten was the old healer's daughter; she always played with Murtagh and cheered him up when he had been beaten by Morzan. "I can't believe I didn't recognise you," he shouted hugging her.

"I knew you would come back; I knew you weren't dead," she murmured and her golden hair fell over her face. She looked on the verge of tears and Murtagh lent in to brush the hair away from her eyes. "I missed you Kitten," Murtagh whispered and kissed her. It wasn't the first time he had kissed someone but this time it felt different. The buzz was a shock; but a pleasant shock. They were only there for a few moments but it felt like glorious hours. Kathrine broke away first, smiling at Murtagh. "We need to get on with this," she whispered and picked up the box. It took about fifteen minutes but Murtagh was incredibly bored just sitting there. Kaitlyn passed him the mirror and he gasped. It was magic; he was so different. His hair was shorter and blonde with slight brown tinge instead of his usual very dark blonde. His eyes were a mix of grey and green; very different to his natural brown. His face hadn't changed that much but Kathrine had hidden his scars and disguised his broken cheekbone. He held up the picture next to his face and Kathrine clapped. They hugged but both jumped when a voice echoed through the tunnels. "Damien, Kathrine! I'm in my room where are you?" Thamus shouted. They ran through the passages hand in hand. Murtagh opened the door and they stepped out into Thamus' room. He was pacing frantically and spun around when he heard their footsteps. "Damien?" Thamus asked frowning and stepping closer. Murtagh grinned and nodded.

"Alexus has been waiting to see you for hours and is now demanding it; very convincing disguise! Excellent work Kathrine!" Thamus said nodding. Murtagh leant over and whispered in her ear "nice job Kitty." He kissed her on the cheek and he blushed.

"You two; well no one saw that coming," Thamus laughed.

"Old friends," Murtagh replied.

"Anyway, time to see whether thhe disguise works or not," Thamus muttered, hurrying Murtagh out of the room. They walked in an awkward silence down to the main dining room.


	10. Alexus

_**2/9/12**_

**Disclaimer - Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of Paolini's characters BUT I do own my characters such as Thamus and Alexus!**

**Thanks to all my readers and carry on reviewing.**

**Sorry for the exceptionally long wait! I was at the Olympics then on holiday and school is starting! Not enough hours in the day! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Alexus**

They opened the door and Murtagh's heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. "Lord Alexus! I am sorry to have kept you waiting; I was busy with very important business," Murtagh apologised trying to keep his voice steady despite his nerves.

"Ah you must be Damien, chief of guards," Alexus said offering his hand. Murtagh carefully shook it and nodded in reply.

"Please sit down," Thamus said directing Murtagh to his usual chair. Murtagh sat down and tried to avoid Alexus' gaze.

"Why did you want to see me, sire?" Murtagh asked praying not to be recognised, while waiting for an answer.

"As you are the head of guards here; I thought you might know about an escaped prisoner. His name is Murtagh," Alexus said and Murtagh did a fake gasp. He remembered what he had heard Thamus say and played along with that. "Murtagh! That scum bag! He was a prisoner here when I was assistant head of guards; I've only just been promoted you see. Anyway, he escaped while we were debating what to do with him. We tried everything to keep him here but he escaped whatever we did. Murtagh explained hoping his lie was believable. "Well this is amazing!" Alexus exclaimed wearing his customary manic grin. That look caused all the memories that he had been hiding deep down to resurface and flood into his mind. He fought the images with all his might but they just kept on coming. It all end with Alexus' manic laugh and branding Murtagh all over his body. He tried to scream out but no sound could escape his lips. He momentarily returned to the present and saw Thamus leaning over him. He became blurred then Murtagh blacked out from the pressure of fighting the images.

His eyes snapped open and he was laid down in one of the guest rooms. He tried to sit up but his arm was wrenched back. He looked back over his shoulder and his wrist was shackled to the bed post. He eventually managed to negotiate himself into a sitting position and lent back against the headboard. He sat there for a while trying to formulate an escape route. Somehow Alexus must have worked out who he was; and that was not good. Defiantly very bad, actually very bad was probably and understatement. He sighed and lent back against the headboard. The door creaked open and Katherine walked in carrying a tray. "Murty, I am so glad you are awake," she said running over and kissing him on the forehead. "I thought I had lost you again," she cried placing the tray on the table.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked trying to turn to face Katherine.

"Well, Thamus says that you went completely blank and wouldn't respond to anything. He called for me and a came in just as you completely blacked out and fell to the floor. I laid you on your side and you threw up screaming something about the fire and the dragon. Alexus cut it away and we rolled you onto your back. Alexus' gaze lingered on the brand but didn't connect it. Soon after you started shaking and a guard picked you up to carry you to a guest room. As Alexuus stood up he spotted the scar on your back and recognised you. He demanded that you should be locked in a dungeon but Thamus and I argued that you were in no state to be a dungeon and when I shouted that if you want him to live through this then he needs to be in a comfortable room, he gave in and let you stay here. Alexus knocked you out with some sort of drug and you've been out cold for hours," Katherine explained stroking Murtagh's forehead. Katherine lent close and whispered in Murtagh's ear. "Thamus is stalling Alexus; he can't leave for a few days. You need to stay here and act trapped for one visit so he doesn't suspect," she whispered and quickly pulled something out of her pocket and slid it into his. "It's the key to the shackle; when you escape hide in the tunnels and I will bring you food and updates. He'll be coming soon so you need something to eat," she leant over and picked up the tray. It was some bread and soup and Murtagh greedily ate it all and Katherine left with the tray. Murtagh sat there dozing with his head resting on the headboard. He was snapped awake by the door slamming shut; Alexus stood to where Murtagh was tied. He wore an incredibly smug expression and laughed when he reached the bed. "I found you; you little bastard! Do you know how bad I looked when you escaped?" Alexus shouted and Murtagh laughed.

"Oh, I do! And I enjoyed it immensely," Murtagh said smiling. He gasped for breath when Alexus kicked him in the side.

"I don't think you are in a position to talk to me like that," Alexus growled. Murtagh just smiled in response.

"And when has that ever stopped me?" he said kneeing Alexus in the stomach. Alexus doubled over clutching his stomach.

"I hate you Murtagh," Alexus snarled straightening up.

"I hate you too," Murtagh said smiling. Alexus muttered angrily and punched Murtagh in the face. He stormed out of the room bawling at guards and Murtagh stretched and tested his jaw. "He does not leave that room!" Alexus bellowed. "If you even hear him move then shout me immediately!" A guard built up the courage to speak to the raging Alexus.

"Sire but he can move around like a spirit," the courageous guard murmured.

"He is a normal prisoner and is to be treated like the scoundrel he is. He is not a vengeful spirit!" Alexus screamed his yells increasing in volume.

"Sorry, s, s, sorry," the guard hurriedly apologised. Murtagh continued stretching his jaw to find nothing was broken; luckily. He smiled at the fury he had caused Alexus and the fear and somewhat awe he had inspired here. Now it was time to wait.

Murtagh waited a few hours before sliding the key out of his pocket. He quickly unlocked the cuff and gently rested it on the pillow. Murtagh opened the door to the passages but spotted pen and paper on the desk. He wrote a little note to Alexus on a piece; it read "Goodbye Alexus! Have fun with Galbatorix! Murtagh Morzanson." He left it on the pillow and slowly shut the passage door behind him. He sat near the door waiting for his escape to be discovered. He drifted in and out of sleep until he heard a scream. It was Kitten's. He was about the jump out of the passages when he heard her shout. "He's gone! The prisoners escaped," she screamed. Within seconds Alexus was charging into the room, fury etched into his face. "How could you let this happen?" he shouted and the new head of guards pinning him to the wall.  
"I, I, I don't know. He never left the room," the terrified guard stammered. He let go and the guard fell to the floor. He stumbled up from the floor and stood straight but a few steps behind Alexus. He walked up to the bed a d spotted the note. He picked it up of the pillow and read it. He screamed and scrunched up the note and threw it at the guard. "Find him! Now!" Alexus yelled and stormed out of the room. Murtagh laughed quietly and snuck through the passages into his cave.

He was so bored; in the caves there was nothing to do. The wall of his cave was coated with holes and knives stuck out of some of them and strange angles. He heard little footsteps heading through the passages and rolled off his bed while trying to make himself look presentable. She walked in, her pencil heels clacking on the stone floor. "Murtagh, have you not washed again?" she sighed laying the tray on the table.  
"I don't see the point; no one's going to see me and if they do; my hygiene isn't going to be at the top of our priorities," he moaned, trying in vain to straighten out his blue shirt. He patted it and a cloud of dust fell to the floor. She sighed again, "That is it! You're having a bath, young man," she exclaimed pulling out the copper tub stowed away in the corner of the room. It was coated in cobwebs and spiders prowled the fragile network. Murtagh laughed and went to hug her. "I'm serious, Murty," she claimed as he walked towards her. "You need to wash," she insisted. She started running the water out of the spring her had turned into a tap. "I am not getting in there," Murtagh protested sitting on his bed. She rinsed it out watching the cobwebs and spiders run down the drain Murtagh had installed on one of his restless days. "You are a stubborn man sometimes Murtagh," she moaned as the water sloshed in the bath. "You're like the mother I never had," Murtagh murmured huddling on the bed. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead.  
"That's not going to work today, baby," she said walking back to the filling bath tub.  
"I am not getting in that bath," Murtagh protested, gripping onto the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.  
" Murtagh whats wrong?" Kathrine asked. He immediately thought back to his days in Uru'baen and the dunkings. If he could help it, he was never going in water again.


	11. We Meet Again

_**19/9/12**_

**Disclaimer - Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of Paolini's characters BUT I do own my characters such as Thamus and Alexus!**

**Sorry about the wait, just finished my D of E practice expedition!**

**Thanks to all my readers and carry on reviewing.**

**Chapter 11 – We meet again**  
"But Murtagh," Katherine insisted.  
"No," he snapped.  
"Why won't you?" she asked settling on the bed next to him.  
"Post-traumatic stress; I believe it is called," he snapped.  
"What could have happened to scare you this much; you're a tough nut, it must have been pretty bad!" Katherine said putting her hand on his shoulder. Murtagh flinched away and threw a knife at the wall. Despite Murtagh's tendency to resort to violence and his anger issues; Katherine still stayed with him. "I'm not going to talk about it," he snapped and another knife hit the wall. "When is that git leaving?" Murtagh asked.  
"I don't know baby but it should be soon," Katherine murmured and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I damn hope so," Murtagh shouted.  
"I better be off," Katherine said standing up and straightening her shirt out. "I'll come back tonight," she murmured smiling. Murtagh stood up and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"See you tonight then," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and hurried into the passages. Murtagh smiled and his attention returned to the bath in the corner.

He had his sleeves rolled back and sweat dripped down his brow. Murtagh had been working solidly all day and was fitting a semi working shower. He had enhanced The drain network and was currently working on the curtain and rail. Murtagh was struggling to balance the beam in place and screw it in. He was wobbling on one foot and was about to fall when someone caught the pole and held it for him. Murtagh turned around expecting to see Kitten but was shocked. "Daniel?" Murtagh asked.  
"Yes, sir," he replied, grinning. "Good to see you again," he laughed. Murtagh smiled and quickly screwed the bar in place. They both sat down on the bed. "I ain't sir no more Danny," Murtagh replied casually running his fingers through his unruly black hair.  
"You're still sir to us lads, Murtagh! Ye, you're the most wanted criminal but in the two days you were captain you instilled more respect than we had for the old chief," Daniel replied in his southern drawl that Murtagh had grown used to on the carriage ride.  
"So why you here, not Katherine?" Murtagh asked bluntly.

"Alexus has been suspicious about where Katherine has been going for a few hours every day. She knew that you had told me your secret and trusted me so she sent me down," Daniel explained looking round the room.  
"You can go now if you want," Murtagh replied miserably. He was looking forward to the company Katherine brought but he shouldn't make Daniel stay just to keep Murtagh company.  
"I'll stay if you don't mind; much more interesting down her than on the surface," Daniel said and was clearly in awe of Murtagh's cave. Murtagh couldn't help but grin with relief but returned his gaze to slight joy when Daniel faced him.

"Tell me stories of the surface lad," Murtagh insisted with a small restrained smile.

"Alexus is currently on a crazed rampage, tearing the town apart" Daniel sighed and Murtagh smile was replaced by a grimace. He sat with his head in his hands and closed his eyes in despair.

"Has anyone been hurt?" Murtagh asked frantically. He has caused the death of so many people in his life and also so many had died at his hands; no one else will die because of him.

"Thankfully no!" Murtagh sighed with relief. "People are starting to think he has gone insane," Daniel laughed.

"Finally someone agrees with me; he has always been insane, ever since we were young," Murtagh cheered.

"You know him personally?" Daniel asked leaning closer.

"I'll just say he has quite a large grudge," Murtagh laughed and Daniel couldn't stop the laughter pouring out.

"You've really found yourself a vicious opponent there, sir," He laughed. For once Murtagh let the casual calling him sir slip and buckled over with laughter. They rolled about laughing for a while before Daniel regained his composure. "So how are you finding it down here?" Daniel asked glancing round the cave again. He was clearly still in awe of Murtagh's handiwork and this made Murtagh smile slightly again.

"It's a boring as hell; no actually, more boring than hell," Murtagh moaned. "There is nothing to do apart from home improvements or throw knives at an imaginary Alexus," Daniel laughed and looked at the damaged wall. There were lots of little holes arranged in the outline of a man, like you get after a murder has been committed. There were clusters around the vital organs and eyes and forehead. Daniel applauded and clapped Murtagh on the back. "I wish someone would do that to the real Alexus," he chuckled. Murtagh rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I wish," he muttered. "I just wish he would leave; I've finally made a life for myself here." Daniel lay back on Murtagh's bed with his hands behind his head; like he was cloud watching.

"Nothing will make him chose to leave lad; you need to either make him leave, kill him or get him sent away. Preferably option two, just a suggestion," Daniel sighed.

"Damn right apart from I refuse to kill him; he's like this because of me. That could have easily been me out there," Murtagh exclaimed and lay in the same position next to Daniel. They were a strange pair; a tall, lanky scared almost nineteen year old and a short, almost childlike twenty five years old. They both just laid there and stared at the flickering lights from the torches set into the solid stone walls. "I'd better be going lad; don't anyone getting suspicious or anything," Daniel grunted while slowly standing up and stretching. Murtagh grunted in response and stood up as well.

"Nice to catch up with you Dan; come down again if you're bored," Murtagh said with a weak smile.

"That'll be soon then," he laughed unenthusiastically. Daniel shook Murtagh's hand and smiled. "Come back to us Murtagh," he whispered.

"I'll try," Murtagh nodded. Daniel walked solemnly out of the cave and Murtagh had a feeling of dread. He had a subconscious feeling that the next time he would see his friend, it would not be under good circumstances.


	12. Demented

_**21/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – Last time I checked I was not Paolini … yep still not, so I don't own the Inheritance Cycle!**

**Thanks for all your reviews … I love suspense!**

**Sorry for the short last chapter, I thought that was the perfect way to end it. This one should beback to the normal length! And more action! Woo Hoo**

**TWO Chapters in two days … you lucky lucky people!**

**Chapter 12 – Demented**

The days dragged on with periodic visits by Kathrine and Daniel and Murtagh was driven insane by the routine. He started roaming the empty passages and often heard little snippets of information that brought a faint smile to his lips. Most of them were rumours that Galbatorix was getting fed of Alexus screwing up and that he was going to bring Alexus back to Uru'baen to be punished. He hoped that was true with all of his heart. The routine continued for another week before the pattern was broken. One day Kathrine didn't turn up; Murtagh wasn't concerned. If Alexus required her then she wouldn't be able to come; she would come later. He waited and waited and she still didn't arrive. Murtagh became slightly worried and took a walk to Kathrine's chambers to ease his worry. She wasn't there either; his unease mounded. He went to the dining room; she wasn't there. Panic rose and he broke into a run. He spun around the corner and collided with another running figure; they both went flying to the floor but Murtagh sprung back up immediately. It was Daniel and he was panting. "Murtagh, Murtagh!" he panted scrambling to his feet.

"What is it Danny?" Murtagh insisted.

"It's Alexus; he's threatening to kill Kathy," Daniel cried and ran back the way he had come through the corridors.

Murtagh quickly overtook and skidded to a halt outside the secret entrance to the Throne room. Ironic really; the thing Alexus wanted most being delivered to him in the room symbolising his second dream, the crown. Murtagh was about to barge through the door and storm in but Daniel grabbed his coat. "Don't rush in there sir; think and look first," Daniel insisted pulling Murtagh to face him. Murtagh shut his eyes and took a couple of slow breaths. "Thank you, Danny," Murtagh whispered. Danny smiled slightly and released Murtagh's coat. He peered anxiously though the tiny peep hole and growled at the sight he saw. Alexus had his filthy little hands all over his beloved Kitten. He was holding her in a chokehold and had a knife held loosely at her side. "Murtagh! Come out you wimp; I know you are hiding round here. Pretending to be a spirit; hiding! I have your little girlfriend!" Alexus shouted spinning around.

"According to the guards he has been doing that for hours now," Daniel sighed. Murtagh growled again.

"If you want to get me; come find me Alexus," Murtagh shouted in pure hatred. Alexus spun and smiled.

"Have I baited you; friend," he shouted and emphasized the word friend. He smiled and pressed the knife against Kathrine's side. She whimpered and tried to hold in tears. Murtagh growled and shouted back.

"We have not been friends in years Alexus; let Kathrine go and face me like a man," he yelled.

"She always loved you; denied my affections! I could take her now; make her my wife," Alexus laughed like the madman he was. That was the final straw for Murtagh and he pounced out of the door and faced Alexus stood straight and proud. "Take your hands off Kitten and face me!" Murtagh growled.  
"Now, Murtagh; what's to stop you diving back into your little tunnels as soon as she has left the room?" Alexus asked smiling maniacally.  
"I give you my solemn word," Murtagh said stepping towards Alexus.  
"No, what about I pass her over to your friend in the tunnel and you then let my guards tie you up. Then I will let them both go; how about that one," Alexus laughed.  
"I will not hand myself over, you unworthy maggot," Murtagh hissed. Alexus pushed the knife slightly into Kathrine's side and she let out a small yelp.  
"Yes you will," he whispered smiling.  
"Danny," Murtagh shouted and he stepped solemnly out of the tunnels.  
"Yes sir," Daniel murmured.  
"Take Kathrine out of here and don't let her do anything stupid," Murtagh whispered not taking his eyes off Alexus.  
"I agree," Murtagh muttered and stepped so he was face to face with Alexus. He released Kathrine and Daniel grabbed on to Kathrine before she could lash out. She was kicking and crying but Daniel whispered in her ear and she calmed down. One of Alexus' guards handcuffed Murtagh and led him over to the chains on the wall. They chained him to the wall and Daniel dragged Kathrine crying out of the room. Murtagh was securely bound and Alexus walked up to him and they were stood a hairs breath away from each other. Murtagh held his head high and refused to cave in under Alexus' gaze. "How does it feel being the underling Murtagh?" Alexus asked grinning fanatically.  
"I thought you would know," Murtagh whispered.  
"What did you say?" Alexus shouted.  
"I said you are always below me; either in status or on moral grounds," Murtagh shouted back and spat in Alexus' face. Alexus was fuming and kneed Murtagh in the stomach. Murtagh gasped and gaged. Alexus wiped the spot away and carried on his methodically pacing.  
"A highly secure prisoner carriage is coming for you; should be here in two days," Alexus growled. Murtagh didn't respond, just glared at Alexus. "I didn't think you would give yourself up so easy," Alexus laughed. "Got soft since you ran away," he said smiling.  
"I could beat you in a fight any day if you dared face me, Alexandra," Murtagh hissed. The old bullying nickname hit Alexus hard and the rage took over completely. He pounced on Murtagh and stabbed him in the side. Murtagh cried out in pain and his legs crumpled underneath him.

Guards rushed forwards and restrained Alexus who was shouting all the foul curses he knew. Murtagh gasped trying to take in as much air as he could. He reached down using up some of his precious remaining energy. His hand felt where Alexus had stabbed him and blood seeped onto his hand. It poured down his leg and he felt the strength leaving his body. Suddenly the pain kicked in; Murtagh thrashed in his chains and he screamed in complete agony. He tried to stay awake; if he fell asleep, he may never wake up again. The pain took over everything and his screams ricocheted off the walls. The room spun and everything blurred. He was about to give up on his fight to hold on when he heard a scream that wasn't his own. His eyes had just flickered shut when a familiar scream joined his own; Kathrine's. They snapped back open and he tried to distinguish her from the running blurs. A body knelt down in front of him and lifted his limp head. "He's still alive but not for much longer, will you please get that girl out of here," the voice shouted. The person held his head back and forced a pill down his throat. The pain lessened and he drifted into blissful sleep.

"He should be alright; no thanks to you," a voice muttered as Murtagh awoke.

"He shouldn't have provoked me," a voice shouted that he instantly recognised; Alexus. He kept his eyes shut and tried to keep his breathing regular.

"If he had died there then you would be joining him in the morgue soon after," the unknown voice replied. Only one person ever could ever talk to Alexus like that, the court physician; he had been treated by the best in the business. He tried to keep his breathing steady but a soft moan of pain escaped his lips. "He's coming round," the physician said and Murtagh heard a door opening. "I'll leave now but don't rough him up again; he probably won't survive another beating," the physician shouted and the door slammed.

"Wake up you little bastard; I know you can hear me," Alexus whispered. Murtagh slowly opened his eyes and winced at the light shining down on him. He looked around quickly and analysed the surroundings. He was in the castle's infirmary and laid on the medical table. He tried to sit up but he was securely tied to the table so he couldn't even move. His head was pounding and his side throbbed with every breath. He panted with the steadily returning pain. "Does it hurt Murtagh," Alexus said sitting down next to the table. "How does it feel that I nearly killed you; that I have that sort of power over you?" he laughed. Murtagh turned his head slowly so he was facing Alexus.

"I always thought it would be someone stronger," Murtagh stuttered through the gut-wrenching pain. Alexus clenched his fists but managed to reign in his anger before he hit Murtagh.

"I'm all for keeping you alive but if you push me then I will kill you," Alexus growled.

"I doubt that," Murtagh winced straightening his body. One of the guards helped Murtagh sit up and raised the back board so he could lean on it comfortably. He looked down at his side and it was strapped up tightly and dried blood caked the bandage. Alexus just sat there and watched Murtagh analyse him medical situation with a mad glint in his eyes. Murtagh tried to move is arms and legs but they were chained securely and felt like dead weights. "I got the kind physician to drug you; you cannot move anything below your neck at all," Alexus said smiling.

"Why the chains then?" Murtagh stammered still regaining his strength and voice.

"Safety precaution," he laughed hysterically.

"Are you scared?" Murtagh asked.

"Of you escaping?" Alexus laughed. "Definitely not; it just saves me a lot of effort catching you again," he smiled. "I'm fed up of this conversation now; you bore me sometimes Murtagh," he sighed and stood up.

"I think it is just your unappealing personality," Murtagh replied. Alexus couldn't resist the anger this time and kneed Murtagh in his cut side. Murtagh screamed in agony and the guards ushered Alexus out of the room. Blood trickled onto the bandage and the Murtagh gritted his teeth against the pain. The physician walked in with his medical bag and sighed as he sat down next to Murtagh. "Do I ever stop help one of you two after your fights?" he sighed. Murtagh just grunted while trying to hold back the screams. The physician unwrapped his side and a slow trickle of blood dripped out. He rested his hand on the cut and Murtagh tried to recoil away. He chanted slightly and the pain lessened. Murtagh managed to unclench his teeth and grunt a strained thank you. "You're welcome just try not to provoke him again. You may not get out of the next one; I fed up of sort out your petty disputes," he sighed.

"Petty disputes," Murtagh shouted and winced from the pain, "He's been trying to kill me for the past ten years!" The physician laughed.

"And you have caused your own fair share of injuries on him," he said smiling and strapped up Murtagh's side with a fresh bandage. "Just try and stay alive," he laughed and walked out of the room. Murtagh was only left alone for a few seconds before Alexus returned to the room.

"The coach has arrived early so we are going to be setting off," he smile and stuck a syringe into Murtagh's arm. Murtagh tried to recoil but the spell binding him still held strong. He felt the strength slowly ebb away from him and he drifted into a sleep plagued with nightmares.


	13. The Past

_**22/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – Don't own Inheritance Cycle but Alexus is purely mine (and I love him really … I love my villains)**

**Longer chapter today and 3 chapters in 3 days!**

**Thanks to all my faithful reviews but I want to get to 50 reviews this time so Review for me please! I have decided to reply to all my reviews on here so here we go:**

Restrained Freedom – I know, it's like the world is against him … oh wait it is!

**Chapter 13 – The Past**

A bump jolted Murtagh awake and his winced with the pain from his side. He blinked away the wooziness and examined his situation. He was chained up in a cart with one singular candle. Alexus and another guard were watching him closely and Alexus had that sadistic glint in his eyes. "Wakey, wakey Murtagh," Alexus laughed. "That sedative knocked you out for quite a few hours," he giggled.

"Does Galbatorix know you are this insane?" Murtagh asked casually.

"What did you say?" Alexus growled and jumped up.

"Alexus!" the other guard shouted. Alexus turned and glared at the guard before sitting down again.

"Don't they trust you to be alone with me anymore?" Murtagh chuckled.

"Do you want to be sedated again?" the other guard asked. Murtagh shook his head. "Then behave; both of you," he looked back and forth between Alexus and Murtagh, "You're like squabbling toddlers." Alexus glared at Murtagh and Murtagh glared right back. "What happened to make you two hate each other this much?" the guard asked.

"He stole my position!" Alexus shouted.

"He tried to kill me!" Murtagh shouted back.

"You were always trying to be the King's favourite! He liked me more before you sabotaged my training!" Alexus yelled.

"Sabotage; I never sabotaged you. You came at me with a sword and I stabbed you to protect myself. You tried to kill me!" Murtagh shouted.

"We were training and you were distracted; I was following the rules!" he screamed back.

"You pulled a sword on me while I was talking to my fa, Morzan," Murtagh quickly corrected himself.

"At least I am not ashamed of my parentage like you, little scum," Alexus laughed.

"Don't you dare bring mum and Morzan into this," Murtagh growled.

"Then why won't you call him father," Alexus asked smiling.

"Because he was a stupid bastard and I hate him, I hope he rots in hell," Murtagh shouted and the cart fell silent. Alexus lent back on the bench and looked smug.

Murtagh leaned his head on the wall. He tried to shuffle to get a more comfortable position on the floor but every movement wrenched his side. The coach juddered to a halt and someone knocked on the back doors. Alexus stood up and opened the back doors and stepped out into the moonlight locking them behind him. The guard stepped forwards and pulled out the keys to Murtagh's shackles. I'm going to let you out of your chains for you to eat and have a brief walk around. He undid the hand shackles from behind Murtagh's back and undid the short feet ones. The only chains that remained were ones round his feet and tied with a long chain to the wall. He stretched and wiggled trying to return feeling to his weak legs and arms. He stayed sat on the floor and the guard passed him a plate of warm soup and bread, passed through the hole in the wall to where the driver sits. Murtagh gobbled it down with his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten in two days and he had lost too much blood. He finished and passed to plate back to the guard and his stomach rumbled again. Murtagh smiled impishly at the guard and he laughed.

"Have mine," he said passing it over to him.

"I can't take your food, you need to eat too," Murtagh said shaking his head.  
"You need it more than me sir," the guard muttered sliding it across the floor so it stopped in front of him.  
"Why'd you just call me sir?" Murtagh asked trying to ignore the grumbling if his stomach.  
"I'll tell you if you eat that soup; you're withering away Murtagh; all the blood you lost isn't helping," the guard asked. Murtagh delved into the soup and frantically torn chunks off the bread.  
"What's your name soldier," Murtagh asked with his mouthful of bread.  
"Lucas Carter, at your service sir," he laughed bowing. Soon the soup was gone and Murtagh was finishing the bread and leant casually against the carriage wall. "So why'd you call me sir?" Murtagh asked standing up and passing the tray to Lucas.  
"We all would rather you be Galbatorix's right hand man not Alexus," Lucas explained sliding both trays out of the hole.  
"We?" Murtagh questioned pacing the carriage to stretch his legs.  
"Most of the royal army, sir!" Lucas exclaimed. The carriage door swung opened and Alexus stormed in.  
"Why is he untied!" Alexus stormed towards Lucas.  
"I chose to let him eat and stretch his legs while still in the confines of the carriage and still shackled to the wall. Murtagh sunk down into his original position and waited for Alexus to tie him back up again. He didn't have a long wait. Alexus shackled him in exactly the same way as he was before and he tried to move his arms and legs but they were ties in an incredibly tight position. Alexus untied the feet chains and tied him up in a kneeling position with his feet chained securely together. He tried to struggle but the chains just dug in more. "Try sleeping like that you little piece if trash," Alexus whispered. Murtagh tried to keep the exclamations of pain to himself as Alexus stood up. "It feels great having you kneel before me," Alexus laughed. Murtagh growled but that just made Alexus laugh more.  
"Alexus untied him and tie him up properly!" Lucas shouted.  
"Who put you in charge maggot?" Alexus exclaimed towering over the teenager.  
"The king did; I am in charge of delivering Murtagh bad to him in relatively good condition now untied him," Lucas declared.  
"No," Alexus laughed and strolled out of carriage with the keys in his pocket. The doors slammed in the wind and locked. "I'm sorry sir," Lucas apologised, bowing his head humbly.  
"It isn't your fault Lucas," Murtagh grunted trying to hold back the screams.  
"Yes it is; if I hadn't of untied you then you wouldn't be tied up like that. You don't need to disguise how much it hurts," Lucas apologised and sat in the corner of the carriage. Murtagh wriggled again but the bonds were too tight. He had a leather strap round the chest which was chained to the wall and his hands were tied together behind his back and chained to the wall. His feet were chained so he was hovering just above his heels and chained to the wall. There was a chain pulling his hands and feet towards each other making the muscles burn and his side throb. "I have to go sleep up on top on the driver's seat," Lucas murmured and walked out of the carriage and locked the doors after him. Murtagh sat there and shut his eyes trying to preserve some precious energy. He didn't sleep all night which was probably Alexus' plan anyway.

"Wake up bastard," Alexus laughed heartily and practically skipped into the carriage. Three guards walked in with him but Lucas wasn't among them. Alexus kicked Murtagh in leg with all of his might and he groaned with the sudden pain. "Look at me, mongrel!" Alexus laughed and kicked Murtagh again. Murtagh could smell the alcohol on Alexus' breath and tried to lift his head to look up at Alexus. The muscles groaned but his neck wouldn't respond. Alexus kicked him again and he felt the bone shudder. "Look at me!" He yelled. Murtagh tried again with all his remaining power just to lift him neck but it only creaked and move and inch. "Are you afraid of me?" Alexus growled and kicked him on the leg one more time and Alexus heard the bone shatter. He roared with pain and tried to move away from this madman. His head snapped up he couldn't keep it there. "You're little guardian angel isn't here to protect you now!" Alexus screamed and kicked Murtagh in the exposed stomach with his steel capped boots. Murtagh screamed with the overwhelming pain and his mouth filled up so he had to spit. He looked at it; he had just spat blood. The red stain crept across the floor boards and trickled down the gaps. This seemed to amuse Alexus greatly and he chuckled to himself. "I hear internal bleeding hurts," he whispered and kneed Murtagh in the head. His head spun and pounded and he threw up on the floor; it was blood again. Alexus chuckled and waved at Murtagh, "see you later Murtagh," he laughed and finished off by planting a kick square in his chest and he was thrown against the back of the carriage. Alexus smiled and walked out followed by his disciples. Murtagh groaned at the intense pain and sighed when the doors opened and braced himself for another assault. "Murtagh, what happened?" Lucas exclaimed shutting the door behind him and rushing over to where he was tied. Murtagh tried to speak but he just coughed blood all over the floor. "I'm going to kill that man," he murmured unshackling Murtagh. He just left the hands cuffed in front and his feet on a medium chain. Murtagh just collapsed and gasped on the floor as Lucas retied him. He coughed up more blood and managed to recover part of his composure.

"Thank you," Murtagh croaked looking up at Lucas. He lay against the wall and panted.

"It's fine; why is he so against you? This much more than a rivalry now," Lucas asked sitting down opposite him on the bench.

"Personal issues," Murtagh grunted with his croaky voice.

"If you want me to help I need to know," Lucas sighed.

"There's nothing you can do about it apart from kill him or kill me," Murtagh groaned and felt his side. He winced as he felt the cut and tried to peel off the bandage.

"I wouldn't take that off I was you!" Lucas exclaimed. Murtagh tried to move his leg closer to him but it refused to move. He hooked it on the chains and pulled it closer, wincing with the effort. He felt the leg and felt the bone stick out of the side. The cart juddered into motion and Murtagh bit his lip trying to hold in the pain. His head was pounding and one rib was broken. Every breath was more effort than usual and every bump that the carriage went over cause a shock of pain. "Now explain to me what is between you and Alexus; it will take your mind off the pain," Lucas said sat in the shadows in the corner of the carriage.

"When we were young we were always together; best friends you would say," Murtagh began. "When training began when we were both eight; the competition between us started. I was always Galbatorix's favourite because of the status of my fa, Morzan; I was destined to become his next right hand man. I didn't want that job; I didn't want to be in the military at all. Unfortunately, Alexus wanted that position a lot and was fighting for it. When Morzan was murdered, Galbatorix made me his new right hand man and Alexus my assistant. This hit Alexus hard and he made it his private mission to either kill me or shame me. It always backfired and I ended up shaming him which made his hatred stronger. When I escaped, he was promoted to Galbatorix's right hand man until the twins found me. Alexus was given the job he wanted only slightly less that being the right hand man; torturing me. After I escaped he was punished because of it; again building the hatred. And that is why that man out there wants nothing more than torturing me to death," Murtagh explained and lent his head back wincing at the lingering pain.

"You've really got yourself an archenemy there," Lucas sighed.

"You're telling me!" Murtagh complained. The carriage fell in a pot hole and it threw Murtagh onto the carriage floor. He cried out in pain and vomited more blood onto the floor. "I have a sedative here; do you want it?" Lucas asked helping Murtagh sit up again. Murtagh nodded and coughed up more blood. Lucas stabbed him in the arm with the syringe and the sedative poured into his blood stream. It was only a few second before Murtagh's vision clouded and he drifted into sleep.

"Murtagh, wake up!" Lucas shouted and shook him carefully. Murtagh's eyes flickered open and he tried to sit up. "We're pulling up into the castle; I wasn't supposed to sedate you. Don't mention it to anyone," Murtagh nodded and this sent him violently coughing with blood still pouring out. The room spun again and he couldn't stop coughing.

"Help," Murtagh croaked in between coughs.

"Help, we need medical help," Lucas shouted banging on the walls. With every cough the strength ebbed away from him. The carriage stopped and the door swung open. Alexus walked in followed by the guards from earlier. He snatched the keys of Lucas and unlocked the chains and passed them to two of the guards. He heaved Murtagh up to his feet and the last guard stood behind nudging Murtagh forwards. "He can't walk in this condition!" Lucas shouted at Alexus. Murtagh was still coughing up blood but the amount was steadily decreasing.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Alexus yelled and pushed him out of the way. The guards were holding Murtagh up as he couldn't keep his body straight himself. They pushed him out of the carriage and he fell and tumbled down the ramp and threw up more blood. He heard people shouting and screaming and one voice shouting over the racket. "Alexus, if you did it then you will be dead by the morning!" Galbatorix shouted. He was rolled onto a stretcher and his coughs just had drops of blood in them now. He felt the stretcher move and someone knocked his side causing a stab of pain. He yelled out and someone pierced his arm with another sedative. He drifted into unconsciousness again and laid there peacefully.


	14. Dragon

_**24/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – I still don't own the Inheritance cycle … one day my love**

**Four Chapters … Five Days (I'm on a roll baby!)**

**Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me! But please Review!**

Restrained Freedom – You can't have a story with a violent lunatic without a little gore! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 14 – Dragon**

"Wake up Murtagh," someone shouted gently shaking Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh's eyes flickered and he groaned as they opened. "You told me you would try and stay alive," the man said.

"I am alive," Murtagh groaned. It was the court physician that healed Murtagh in Bullridge that was leant over him again.

"Only just; I thought I told you not to provoke him," he complained.

"I didn't provoke him; I was tied up and he came in drunk followed by his attention seeking entourage and beat me up," Murtagh croaked. He tried to sit up but restraints held him splayed across the table. He lifted his head up as far as he could and saw a small tube sticking out of his side where to stab wound was. It was hanging off the table and disappeared off the edge.

"I don't see why the king still tolerates him," the physician sighed.

"Why is there a tube sticking out of me," Murtagh exclaimed with his gaze fixated on the tube.

"When Alexus stabbed you the blood welled up inside you; when he kicked you the rib pierced a lung and blood poured in. That's why you were coughing blood and I am using the tube to filter out all the blood. You must not undertake in any physical exercise for a few days. Also your leg was severely broken so you will need a walking stick for the next week," the physician explained while examining some notes.

"I doubt I will be walking for a while," Murtagh sighed leaning back.

"You never know," the physician said shrugging. There was a knock at the door and the physician walked over to open it. "You have a visitor Murtagh," the physician shouted from the doorway. Murtagh stretched his head from as far as he could round to look at the visitor. He caught a brief glimpse and turned back around with a snort.  
"Hello Murtagh," Galbatorix murmured standing where Murtagh could see him. Murtagh just snorted and stared at the ceiling. "I really don't want to see you hurt, Murtagh," Galbatorix announced and Murtagh laughed briefly before his chest contracted. "That's why I sent Sergeant Carter with the cart; he will be punished for what happened," Galbatorix said and sat down.  
"No!" Murtagh shouted. "Don't punish Lucas!" He exclaimed turning so he was facing Galbatorix. Murtagh gulped as Galbatorix frowned at him.  
"Why shouldn't I," he shouted.  
"If it wasn't for Sergeant Carter, I would have died on the journey," Murtagh exclaimed.  
"As you wish; he will not be punished," Galbatorix sighed.  
"And while you're at it can you untie these bonds," Murtagh asked smiling.  
"Don't push it Murtagh," Galbatorix complained trying to hold back a small smile. "I just need you to do one thing for me," Galbatorix asked and a crushing silence fell on the room. "Never, I will never give into you!" Murtagh shouted and squirmed in his bonds. He heard a small click and felt a stabbing pain in his side. Breathing became harder again and he started panting in panic. The physician ran round to his side And pushed the tube and chanted a few words. The pain dulled and his breathing became regular; his heart stopped pounding and he lent back. "Don't squirm Murtagh; this is a very delicate operation," the physical said moving back to stand by the door.  
"We can make you do it," Galbatorix muttered. Murtagh slowly lent over to where Galbatorix and was a few inches in front of his face.  
"Never," Murtagh whispered and laid back preparing himself for what came next.  
"It won't hurt Murtagh," Galbatorix announced leaning into a bag he brought in with him.  
"You've said that before," he snorted.  
"It seems you still have that infamous spirit," he murmured and pulled out a small globe. It glistened with the brightness of a thousand jewels and was a beautiful deep red; one of the last dragon eggs. "I just want you to touch it," Galbatorix asked. Murtagh nodded hypnotised by the beauty. The physician unlocked the straps holding Murtagh's hands and shoulders and helped him into an unsteady sitting position and held out his hand. Galbatorix carefully placed the egg in Murtagh's lap and he reached out and stroked the top. It send and little spark of energy and Murtagh's hand recoiled. The egg wobbled and a crack appeared in the top. "You are now the proud partner to a baby dragon, Murtagh," Galbatorix laughed. The top cracked and a little red head poked out of the top.

Murtagh smiled for the first time in months and reached out to gently stroke that little dragons head. The moment they made contact Murtagh's body convulsed with pain and an ice cold sensation. Galbatorix grabbed the egg off Murtagh's lap to stop it falling. The spasms only lasted a few seconds and before long Murtagh had returned to the position he was in before. The little dragon had pushed his way out of the egg and was crawling onto Murtagh.  
"There is your little companion," Galbatorix smiled. "I'm sorry Murtagh," he whispered and waved his hand. Murtagh was about to shout but his reactions were too slow. A guard dived out of the shadows and had put the baby dragon in a sack. Murtagh yelled and thrashed around in his chains the physician had secured his hands down and Murtagh was trying to break the bonds. "If you swear using your true name then you and your dragon will be safe, if not then we will kill him," Galbatorix said emotionlessly. Murtagh shouted foul curses and tried to kick out. "One last chance," Galbatorix muttered. Murtagh shook his head and swore profusely. Galbatorix waved his hand and the guard walked towards the door. He was reaching out to open it when Murtagh screamed. "Don't hurt him; I swear, I swear! Just don't hurt him," Murtagh cried with tears streaming down his cheeks. Galbatorix had Murtagh swear an oath of loyalty in the ancient language and tell him his true name. Murtagh cried throughout but his tears dried up when the guard released the crying baby dragon onto Murtagh's lap. He stroked that little dragon and refused to let him out of his touch. The physician unchained Murtagh but advised him to stay still. He nodded solemnly and lent back and stared at the ceiling. The little dragon crawled up Murtagh's chest with his little feet scrambling; he nuzzled Murtagh's neck and curled up and purred. Murtagh had a small smile and sighed. He had brought this little baby into the world and had sworn him to a life of hell. Murtagh drifted in and out of sleep; constantly checking that the little baby dragon was still there.

The sun flickered through the shutters and shone into Murtagh's face slowly waking him up; he instantly reached for his neck but the little dragon wasn't curled up there. He sat up suddenly causing a sharp pain in his left side. Frantically looking around he spotted the a red dot of a dragon sat on the window sill eating a little mouse. He had grown slightly over night but he could still fit on Murtagh's palm quite comfortably. "All ready a hunter," Murtagh murmured to himself and smiled. The dragon gave a little chirp as he noticed Murtagh, jumped from the windowsill onto the end of the bed and waddled over with the mouse in his sharpened fangs. Dropping it on Murtagh's chest, he nudged it towards him. "I don't want any; you eat up," Murtagh said with a face of amusement. The dragon pecked away at the carcass and pulled large chunks off, too big to even fit in his own mouth. Murtagh's stomach grumbled, obviously noticing, the red dot looked up and offered the carcass again only to be rejected again. "You eat that, I'll find something else," He said and picked the little red blob up - with the mouse still in his mouth - and put him on the bedside table. Murtagh swung his legs over the edge of the table and slid onto the floor. He wobbled and fell grabbing onto the slab. The little dragon squeaked and hopped onto Murtagh's back and pulled on his hair. "I'm alright, little guy," Murtagh winced and carefully stood up. He rested on the table and pulled himself up and used the slab to walk round to where a walking stick was lent on the wall. He grabbed for it and propped himself up.

Looking round the room, he spotted a tray on a table in the corner. It was a full cooked breakfast and a note stuck on the side. It read "Murtagh, when you awaken there are clothes hung on the back of the door and could you please meet me for an important meeting in the informal meeting room. Galbatorix." He folded the note back up and carefully balanced the tray and carried it over to the slab. He clumsily hopped onto the marble bench and sat so he could eat as comfortably as he could. In a flurry of scales and wings, the baby dragon perched on the end of his plate. He passed him some of the meat and he swallowed it whole. "We should name you before talking to the king," Murtagh murmured gobbling down as much food as he could. The bundle if red chirped and looked up at Murtagh. "What about fury?" Murtagh asked and the dragon snorted. "Umm Thorn," Murtagh asked tilting his head slightly to the right in thought. The little dragon squeaked and nodded. "Thorn it is," Murtagh muttered. Thorn jumped and frantically flapped his wings and landed on Murtagh's head. He pulled at his hair and opened one wing towards to door. "Ok, ok! I'm going," Murtagh rolled his eyes. He carefully dropped off the table and used his walking stick to support him towards the clothes hung on the back of the door. He changed as quickly as he could with Thorn constantly pestering him to speed up. He was dressed in plain black trousers, a red cotton shirt, a black trench coat like the one he wore in Bullridge and a leather knife sheath. He looked around and put the slightly sharp knife from breakfast in the sheath. Thorn clumsily flapped down and nuzzled his way into Murtagh's pocket. He stuck his little scaled head out of the pocket and chirped. Murtagh opened the door and tried to get him bearings. He was in the west wing medical bay and the informal meeting room was in the north of the west wing. He set off in the general direction he thought it was in and hoped he would find something he recognised. Eventually he found a room he recognised the royal armoury. He instantly remembered the layout and strode confidently in the direction of the meeting room. He tried to ignore the clumsy bows and gestures of respect he was receiving as he walked through the palace. Thorn was curled up in the bottom of Murtagh's pocket, quite content. They finally arrived at the meeting room and Murtagh knocked loudly on the door. "Come in!" Galbatorix shouted from inside. He was sat at the head of the long table with Alexus sat on his left and a gap in his right. To the left of that gap sat Sergeant Carter who braved a small forced smile at Murtagh as he entered. Protocol automatically kicked in and Murtagh bowed. "Come sit down, Murtagh" Galbatorix smiled. Murtagh walked over and pulled out the chair to the left of Sergeant Carter. "What are you doing? This seat is for you; my new right hand man," Galbatorix laughed. Murtagh bowed his head solemnly and pushed the chair back under.  
"If that is what you wish, sire," Murtagh muttered emotionlessly. He sat down next to Galbatorix and looked across into Alexus' eyes. "Of course that is what I wish boy," he chuckled. Alexus' eyes were filled with a mix of different emotions but the overriding passion was complete smugness. He had finally achieved his goal. "Can we see the little boy," Galbatorix asked excitedly. Murtagh nudged his pocket slightly and a little squeak came out.  
"Come out Thorn," Murtagh thought.  
"No," Thorn said in his head. The voice shocked Murtagh and he nearly fell off his chair.  
"You need to come out," Murtagh insisted.  
"Don't like him," Thorn whinnied.  
"Neither do I; he just needs to see you for a moment. I will look after you," Murtagh assured. Thorn growled and poked a little head out of Murtagh's pocket. Murtagh helped him scramble out and placed him on the table about ten centimetres away from his chest. Galbatorix grinned and reached out to touch Thorn. "I wouldn't," Murtagh shouted the beginning of a warning before Galbatorix's finger got too close to the terrified dragon. Thorn lashed out and bit his finger before clambering back into the safety of Murtagh's pocket. Galbatorix let out a small yell of surprise and sucked his finger before muttering a few words and the skin healed. "I'm so sorry sir, he's not used to people yet," Murtagh explained. A little snort came from Murtagh's pocket and he nudged it slightly. "He'll learn; in time," Galbatorix muttered, obviously unimpressed. Alexus was now full on grinning at Murtagh's luck. "Can you get him to come back out?" Galbatorix asked.  
"Please come back out," Murtagh mentally asked him.  
"No," Thorn shouted.  
"You can just come and sit on my shoulder," Murtagh pleaded. He heard a small growl and Thorn climbed out of the pocket and scurried up to the relative safety of Murtagh's shoulder. Galbatorix smiled and examined the little dragon. "A fine specimen," Galbatorix muttered. Thorn hissed at his as he leant closer. "And with spirit," he murmured. "You two are perfect for each other," he laughed.  
"We didn't come here only to talk about the dragon though," Galbatorix sighed. Murtagh nudged Thorn and he went sliding back into Murtagh's pocket.


	15. Unwanted Attention

_**18/11/12**_

**Disclaimer- None of the Inheritance Cycle characters are mine!**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but my obsession with the Avengers overpowered me! Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Unfortunately I am not going to continue into the real novels stroylines and The Uru'baen Days will be ending soon! There will be probably 2 or 3 more chapters but that'll be it!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

Leader of SkyClan – Thanks Mate, he's sweet but feisty ain't he!

Restrained Freedom – I know! I WANT ONE!

Commandoclowns – Hope you enjoy this!

Revan Remasked – Thanks and I do love writing a good cliffhanger

**Chapter 15 – Unwanted Attention**

"I brought you all here to discuss the arrangements of my court and leaders," Galbatorix announced and Murtagh saw Alexus' eye open in excitement. "Due to the return of Murtagh, he will assume the role he was born for, my right hand man and chief of the royal army. Sergeant Carter will be his assistant and commander of the place guards. Alexus will remain captain of my secret service," he explained. Alexus was horrified; the expression on his face was a picture of envy and hatred. If looks could kill then Murtagh would be dead twice over.

"Thank you sire," both Murtagh and Lucas muttered and Alexus joined unwillingly.

"Now Sergeant Carter, will you please show Murtagh around to refresh his memory of the citadel," Galbatorix requested and both men stood up. They bowed before hurrying out of the room. As soon as the great doors swung shut, both men let out a sigh of relief and slouched. Sensing that the scary man was no longer watching, Thorn clambered out of Murtagh's pocket and settled on his shoulder.

"At least little one here, knows not to trust our king," Lucas sighed and a faint smile flickered across his face. Murtagh smiled slightly in response and nudged Thorn to go say hello. The dragon grumbled but jumped and flapped his wings. The little baby dragon landed on Lucas' outstretched hand and chirped.

"_I am Thorn,"_ he said to Lucas through his mind and Murtagh chuckled at his bemused expression.

"Well hello Thorn. My name is Lucas, I'll be working with you for the foreseeable future," Lucas replied and his smile grew.

"_A pleasure to meet you Lucas, I will enjoy working with you," _Thorn replied and hopped back onto Murtagh's shoulder. Lucas just smiled at the dragon then back at Murtagh. "Galbatorix was right, you two are perfect for each other," Lucas chuckled and Murtagh tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked and Thorn chirped in agreement.

"Proud, feisty, charismatic and polite; you two are practically the same," Lucas replied with a shrug. Murtagh and Thorn both looked at each other inquisitively. Lucas laughed again at the mirrored expression on the duos faces.

"Anyway, we better get on with the tour before our almighty king catches us loitering," Murtagh sighed and Lucas nodded in agreement.

Lucas showed Murtagh and Thorn all the aspects of the castle and not much had changed since his daring escape. Before long they both arrived at the training fields. Lucas tried to lead Murtagh onwards but a shout from the closest field halted their progress. "Hey Murtagh, care to join us?" Alexus shouted and did a flamboyant mocking bow. "The boys want to see what our new leader can do," he laughed and Murtagh stopped in his tracks. He breathed in and out slowly to calm his furious temper.

"I have other business to attend to and I would quite like to heal fully before I get back onto the field," Murtagh said calmly while glaring at Alexus.

"Ha, the chief of our army doesn't want to fight. And your excuse is that I beat you so you cannot fight," Alexus laughed and laughs began amongst his entourage. Murtagh's anger built and he stepped towards the group.

"Beat me is a little exaggeration. To use the term beat, I must have been able to fight back, not chained to a wall and almost unconscious. Only a weak fighter would hurt their rival when they couldn't defend themselves. Are you a coward?" Murtagh growl and strode towards the field. Alexus just laughed again.

"You're asking me if I am a coward. You ran Murtagh, you ran away. Cowardly behaviour," he tutted and the crowd laughed.

"I escaped and fought my way out. The thing is you had to come get me. How does it feel to be second best, to always be the other one?" Murtagh asked with a smirk. Suddenly Alexus' sword came swooping towards his head. Alexus' face was beetroot red and anger radiated off him.

"Fight me!" Alexus shouted and swung his sword again. Murtagh ducked and swung Alexus' legs out from underneath him.

"Sire!" Lucas shouted and Murtagh automatically reached his arm out and caught the sword flying towards him. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain shooting up his leg.

"Stop this Alexus," Murtagh hissed as they both dived into a ferocious sword duel. His side hurt with every movement and he almost tripped every time he stepped onto his right leg.

"You're weak Murtagh. I am just showing everyone how weak you are," Alexus growled and increased the strength of his strikes. Murtagh carried on fending him off and landing a few strikes of his own until Alexus resorted to underhand tactics. Alexus dived forward and hit Murtagh in his injured side with the hilt of the sword. Blood stared to seep through the bandage and Murtagh clenched his teeth in pain. He still didn't give up.

Alexus frowned at Murtagh's resilience and glared at Lucas as the sergeant started to run towards his injured boss. Alexus continued his barrage but gestured with his head to his group and they shot off to stop Lucas getting any closer. Murtagh carried on the fight, knowing that if he stopped then he would lose any respect these men had for him and probably get beaten up even more. There was only one way to end this fight. It was disgraceful and frowned upon but something had to be done or he might be leaving this field under a sheet. He sighed and pressured Alexus back until he started to make a few clumsy mistakes. "I am so sorry," Murtagh murmured and Alexus frowned at him.

"About what?" he hissed in response.

"This," Murtagh whispered before whipping his sword out and cutting the tendons on the top of the thumb on Alexus' sword hand. With a cry of pain, the sword came flying out of Alexus' hand as he could no longer grip the hilt.

"What have you done? You bastard, what have you done?" Alexus cried as he fell to the floor, holding his thumb.

"Disarmed you. You should get that checked out," he replied and a smirk grew. Alexus' entourage gathered round their fallen leader and Murtagh turned to walk away. He bent to pick up his walking stick, ignoring the pain shooting all the way up his leg and up his side. Suddenly he fell onto his face as his legs were kicked out from underneath him. Murtagh groaned as the pain intensified. He rolled onto his back but did not have enough time to look up before a club hit him in the stomach. Murtagh gasped and his vision flickered. Laughing echoed around him as Alexus' lackey extracted their revenge. Another kick to the head followed by and whack in the side was all Murtagh's already wounded body could take. Blood seeped into the grass around him and breathing caused gut wrenching pain. It was inevitable that Murtagh would lose consciousness; he gave up a losing battle and drifted into the bliss of darkness.

Murtagh didn't want to wake up. Waking up would mean returning to his pain and a world of hate and power rivalries. But unfortunately his head had other ideas. As consciousness returned, so did the gut wrenching pain. Light flickered and Murtagh cursed under his breath. His side throbbed with intense pain and his head pounded like a large drum. He tried to roll over to examine his location but the pressure on his chest prevented movement. Breathing was an effort and dark spots flickered across his vision. "For god's sake," he shouted and exclaimed from the overwhelming pain.

"What did I tell you Murtagh?" a familiar voice chuckled and Murtagh smiled weakly.

"Not me," Murtagh wheezed and another familiar voice laughed.

"How are you doing boss?" Lucas asked.

"Pain," he murmured and tried to sit up again. He sat slightly further up before the effort became too much.

"Sir, just wondering. What did you do to Alexus?" Lucas asked and Murtagh smiled.

"Is, hand alright?" he asked with a wince of pain.

"It'll heal but Alexus won't be sword fighting for a while. I also want to know what you did to him," the healer replied and Murtagh's smile grew.

"Disarming technique, cut the tendons so thumb useless," Murtagh muttered and had another attempt at sitting up. Lucas chuckled.

"He's going to hate you even more now," Lucas sighed and Murtagh slowly nodded.

"Inevitable," was his only response and Lucas agreed. A chirp came from Murtagh's sholder and he smiled.

"Hey little guy," he whispered and Thorn jumped onto Murtagh's chest. "OK, not so little guy," Murtagh laughed and begun coughing.

"_Are you healing?"_ Thron asked and Murtagh nodded. _"Use your magic,"_ he continued and nudged Murtagh's chest.

"I'm going to leave you three now to deal with your opponents. Lucas get some food down him," the healer murmured and left the room.

"I would if I could access it," Murtagh whispered. His head hurt too much to communicate telepathically. He slowly waved his wrists and the bracelets clinked. "Galbatorix blocked it before I even had it," Murtagh muttered and Thorn chirped again before flying off to a table in the corner. He returned shortly with a glowing stone about the same size as him.

"_Touch it,"_ Thorn muttered and rolled it along Murtagh's chest. Slowly he picked up his wrist and touched the stone softly. It sent a powerful shock up his arm and threw his already injured body backwards.

"What the hell?" Murtagh exclaimed but he was cut short by the bracelets falling off his wrists. Thorn squeaked at the success of his plan and nudged the stone closer to Murtagh.

"_If you touch it lightly, then it will speed the healing process,"_ Thorn assured him and Murtagh hesitantly touched the stone lightly. This time the power trickled into his arms and through his body and a tingling sensation over took all of his body; from his head to his toes. After only a couple of seconds the power receded and Murtagh fell backwards in exhaustion.

"Sir, what was that?" Lucas asked with a surprising calmness. Thorn replied for the exhausted Dragon Rider.

"_This is a__Eldunarí, a dragon's heart. It contains all the magic and knowledge of a dragon. Murtagh just used it's magic to heal himself as his magic is weakened,"_ Thorn explained and Lucas nodded. He then turned his attention to Murtagh. _"Rest, youngling,"_ he whispered into Murtagh's mind and Murtagh nodded. Before long he drifted into a blissfully pain free sleep out of exhaustion.


	16. Prepare To Kill (Epilogue)

_**11/4/12**_

**Disclaimer- None of the Inheritance Cycle characters are mine!**

**Unfortunately I am not going to continue into the real novels storylines and The Uru'baen Days will be ending at the end of this chapter! Again I am overwhelmed with all the support I have received for this Fanfiction! I love you guys! And Thank you so much for helping me through this**

**Sorry sorry sorry, a million times apologies. I have lost inspiration for this and didn't want to ruin the end by forcing myself to write!**

**Chapter 16 – Prepare to Kill (Epilogue)**

Murtagh awoke feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. The magic that had been poured into him the night before had cleared his mind and healed most of his major injuries. Murtagh slowly got to his feet and tested his previously shattered leg. Thankfully, when he placed a small amount of weight onto the leg the whole thing didn't give way. It still hurt if he put all of his weight on it but Murtagh would never have expected that his injuries could possibly heal overnight. Thorn was still asleep on the floor near the bed and had grown a lot more overnight. Now Thorn was about the size of a large dog and was up to his waist. Murtagh slowly pulled off his shirt before discarding it on the bed. He hobbled over to a mirror and looked at the bandages on his side. No extra blood had seeped through so Murtagh dared to slowly unwrap the fabric. After studying his side for a couple of moments, Murtagh looked up in shock. There was no longer a deep cut down his side; it was now a pale scar about half a centimetre wide. Murtagh screwed up the bandages and threw them into the bin. The thump awoke the red dragon and he shot to his feet with a hiss. _"It's ok Thorn, it was just me,"_ Murtagh chuckled telepathically. Thorn grumbled but wandered over to his rider and nudged his healing leg softly. "A lot better thank you," he smiled but the joy dropped as the door creaked open. Lucas solemnly stepped into the room to address Murtagh.

"Sire, the king wishes to speak with you," he said overly formally, "It is about your first mission."


End file.
